Skulduggery Pleasant: Death's Dawn
by Narsin
Summary: "I grabbed the axe off of one of them, snapping it with a sharp crack, twisting around and driving it into the skull of another. These guys were easy to kill, but we were being overwhelmed. I was almost at Tihana's side again, when I felt the rock hit my head. "Oh bollocks." Blood trickled down the side of my face, and then I passed out." THIS IS A COLLAB. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED :3
1. Prologue

**Rewritten to be a better prologue.**

Sword Lord - Tyrian

I clicked my fingers, and searing hot flames balled in my palm. I rushed round the corner, to see the Skeleton Detective and his "assistant", strolling towards me. I had to warn them. They didn't know what was at stake. There was a bust of hot air on my neck, and I turned to see a pale, spindly vampire in my face. I recoiled, sprinting towards the duo, yelling something incoherent and probably rude at the same time. The two sprung into action, flame rising in their hands too. I stood next to Valkyrie, watching as a group of vampires launched themselves towards us. I threw a ball of flame into the midst of them, and watched as it exploded. Burning bodies flew up into the air, but there was still too many of them. The Skeleton and his assistant started to launch fire into their pack, burning into their exposed flesh. I snapped out my other palm, and a rush of pure oxygen flew towards them. I launched fire at it, and watched as a wall of flame burnt the group to mere cinders.

"Right, now that that's over, let me introduce myself. I am Tyrian Chase, member of the English Sanctuary. You two are currently being hunted by a host of just of about everything there is. I need a lift somewhere."


	2. Chapter 1

Swordlord - Tyrian

"So, you genuinely charge around, saving the world?"

It had been an hour since the fight. We'd all cleaned up, and were sitting inside a café.

"Yes. That's really what we do." Valkyrie said. She looked a lot more like a normal person without all the blood. I could tell she still didn't trust me. I can read people like a book, but I'm not Psychic. "But the real question is, how did you know the vampire's were going to be there?"

"I can't tell you." She glared at me. "No, really. I would if I could, but chances are I would probably be killed before I got the third word out."

Skulduggery shifted from his lounging position, the bones clicking horribly.

"The English Sanctuary formed a link with an elite group of Necromancer's in the Victorian era." He turned his head, and even though he had no eyebrows, I could tell he would be glaring at me as well. "You can't be suggesting that they still have that link?"

I shrugged. I didn't know.

We shuffled out of the café, leaving a small sum of money on the table. Outside, we went to where the car was parked. Only there was no car. Tire tracks were on the road.

"Well that's just bloody brilliant." I said. "I mean, surely you could of put some kind of protection on it? Like, locking the door?" Skulduggery looked at me, and shrugged.


	3. Chapter 2

Shadowwolf - Tihana

I tapped my foot. Honestly. Could Tyrian not even get here on time? He was always late. Always. No exceptions. Always, but never this late. What does everyone say about 'respecting your elders'? Yeah, I wouldn't call this respecting your elder. Leaving her standing out in the rain in the middle of a foreign country was definitely at the other end. I mean, I have nothing against the Irish, but sometimes you just wanted to sit down and have some tea with your fellow Englishman. You don't want to be stuck on a park bench beside the road in Dublin City, waiting. I mean, you look homeless, for god's sake!

I leaned back, cursing Tyrian in a hundred different ways. I hate the rain. Clouds are OK. Snow is OK. Sun is OK. But rain? No thanks. Sure, England was rainy, but not _this_ rainy. This was just... over the top. How can the Irish stand this rain? I didn't even have anything to stand under. Nope, I was just being rained on. Just god damn rain. God damn water. Yeah, we've got the picture, god. Now stop raining on us. Please?

Or maybe give me something to do? I didn't have a child's book with me, let alone something to satisfy my reading expectations. I looked around, searching for shelter. Surely there's got to be something? Finally. A tree. It's not perfect, but it'll do. It's better than being rained on. Standing, I glare at the road again. No car. Nothing that Tyrian could take me with him in. No sanctuary car, nothing. I mean, you can't be late to something like this. Not when you're the two representatives from the English Sanctuary to the Irish. Just... no. But yeah, Tyrian was making is both late. I would understand him, but me? Nah. He shouldn't do that. I reach the cover of the tree. Too bad it's early spring. It barely had any leaves on it, just a few buds, but at least it kept me out of the most of it.

Stupid rain.


	4. Chapter 3

Shadowwolf - Tihana

A car pulls up. A Bentley, by the looks. I could see Tyrian exiting. I storm up to him, fuming. How dare he leave me out there? By the looks of it, he's had company. Right. Did he decide he could just... pick up some friends on the way. I don't bother to look at the driver or passenger. I only have eyes and ears for Tyrian.

"How dare you! I know you're normally late, but an hour late? Tyrian? Really? You know I hate the rain-" I snarl at him. Literally. My words are like swords, jabbing into his side. To be perfectly honest, I don't care about what he feels.

"Excuse me." I whip around, searching for the new speaker. My eyes rest on a tall man, the one that, by the looks of it, had just climbed out from the driver's seat. I watch him carefully, suddenly completely alert. I scold myself for letting my anger lash out at Tyrian. I can't loose control. Not now. Not after so long. The man speaks with an Irish accent. I glance at Tyrian, and receive a nod. Good. The man has magic. At least Tyrian didn't get a mortal to help him. I tilt my head, instincts getting the better of me. He's wearing a suit- very well tailored, if I did say so myself. A hat is placed carefully on his head. He wears gloves, the top of which are hidden by the cuffs of his shirt. Now I look at him, he looks thin. Way too thin. My eyes narrow.

"Skulduggery Pleasant, I presume?" My tone is cold and harsh. I've heard of this man. Now whether he's heard of me, is a different matter. All I know is that I should be careful.

He nods to me, tapping his collarbone to reveal the skull beneath. A girl steps out from the passenger side, and comes beside the skeleton detective, ready to move into action as soon as she got wind of trouble. I almost laugh. It's so cute when they think they'll be able to react to _me_. "Indeed I am." He gestured to the dark-haired girl. "This is Valkyrie Cain, my partner."

I look towards her, curiosity sparking in my eyes. "Tihana Arlette." I say, without waiting for the question. "It's a pleasure to meet the pair I've heard so much about." I stick out my hand, which the skeleton takes and shakes. I can feel the bones beneath. Hunger grows inside me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Also rewritten to be better.**

Sword lord - Tyrian

I stamped my foot in frustration. We'd been inside the police's "Stolen Vehicles and Machinery" department for what felt like Tihana's whole lifetime.

"Sir, if you'd like to come this way." One of the officers, a pretty young woman, took the skeleton by the elbow to the corner of the room. I read her lips, it was something to do with them having found the vehicle, but not being able to retrieve it due to danger to the officers. Apparently, gang crime was actually pretty big in Ireland. I heard a sigh behind me, and the skeleton's assistant walked over to the officer.

"Lady, we've been here for hours, and all you've told us is that you can't get hold of the vehicle. Okay, don't bother questioning us, just let us go. Thank you, thank you." She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me outside. A second later, the skeleton also appeared. He straightened his hat, and wandered off in the general direction of a parking lot. He got there before us, so I arrived in time to see him pulling out ANOTHER Bentley. This man must have a collection.

"Buckle up kids, daddy's putting the hammer down!" He said in his strong Irish accent. I sighed. When a skeleton is quoting Buffy, you know you're in trouble.


	6. Chapter 5

Shadowwolf - Tihana

After a brief discussion, the four of us huddled into the Bentley. I sniffed, wrinkling my nose at the smell of rubbish. I looked towards the detective, who was sitting in front of me. "Don't you keep better care of your car?" I made my voice as disapproving as possible. It was never fun to be cramped in a confined space with the horrid smells of... cheese and onion crisps. Or something equally as smelly and disgusting.

Skulduggery sighed. "Normally, I do." I could hear his assistant, Valkyrie, groaning. Obviously at some sort of memory. I narrow my eyes, leaving myself a mental note to remember to ask Tyrian what the hell he was doing with Skulduggery Pleasant, to begin with, and why he'd been late. He hadn't talked much since she had shaken the daylights out of him.

The rest of the journey passed with little conversation. We arrived in this dark little village. I was informed by the English sanctuary that this was called 'Roarhaven'. It was a drab little place. Here and there, streetlights flickered. Occasionally, they were plunged into darkness as the one above them decided to give up. It's surprising how long it took us to get here. And yet, she couldn't see any sanctuary. But then, that was probably the point. I sighed. Apparently this was one of the only full-sorcerer town in Ireland. I bet we have tons in England. I sigh again, this time with loneliness. Sure, Tyrian will most probably be around for a while. I look at him now, discreetly. He's a nice friend. Normally he'll stick by you, but eventually he'll be gone. Gone like so many others. To leave her here.

"Ah..." Skulduggery let out a soft exclamation, strolling up towards the main doors of the Irish sanctuary. Skeletons. I see them quite often. Maybe not human ones, but I certainly saw them. I look up towards the sky, noting the position of the moon. Nah, I have plenty of time yet. No need to start worrying...


	7. Chapter 6

Swordlord and Shadowwolf - Tyrian

We huddled around a small table in an equally small, smelly room. There was a candle in the center of the table, dripping wax.

"As you all know, we've got an outbreak of vampires." Tihana started. "All we currently know, is that they're led by a vampire-

I butted in. "He's called the Stig."

Tihana sent me a withering look. "Ha-ha. Anyway, he's called Dusk." She shivered with repulsion, and I heard her mutter something under her breath. "Stupid Vampire..." Before returning to full volume. "He has led several attacks on different villages and random mortals." She inhaled, and nodded at me.

"Earlier today, me, this lovely lady here, and this wonderful skeleton, were attacked by a massive flock of vampires. You're probably wondering what us two-" I motioned to both myself and Tihana, "Were sent here for. This is where the important stuff is revealed, so listen up, yo." Everyone turned and looked at me oddly. "What? Anyway, as you might have guessed, and heard, we're from the English sanctuary. Lovely fellows who enjoy a spiffing cup of tea." I received a glare from Tihana, and grinned at her in return, "We're here, because we both have had... interesting... encounters with the wonderful creatures we call vampires. That lot to the east have decided we're the best pair to lend a hand around here- And no. Before you ask, we're not going to try and take over." Everyone looked around. "Charming, right?"

Ghastly stood up. "What I want to know is, why is there only two of you?" Tihana looked at him and gave a knowing smile.

"In due time, we shall show you our... methods..."


	8. Chapter 7

Shadowwolf - Tihana

I sat in the chair. Tyrian had gone hours ago. Maybe it would have been better if he'd stayed?_ Too late now._ The curtains were drawn. I really shouldn't stay here. Who knows what the hotel manager would say if he found the room torn to shreds? I pick up my coat, before thinking again. I wouldn't need it. Outside a light mist hangs over the streets. No. I wouldn't need it at all. Putting on a hoodie, I move towards the door. My hands shake. I fumble for a few moments, before finally wrenching it open, ducking outside, and closing it behind me. The lock clicks as I lock the room once again. I could return the key to the lobby, then not have to worry about it. Yes. That's what I'd do...

I walk out of the double doors. I really didn't think this through. It was a bad idea to send Tyrian back. Alone here, who knows what I would do? My legs are shaking now. Not at good sign. The sky is cloudy. A short, mirthless laugh escapes my lips. As if that would make any difference. I hurry now, jogging whilst hugging myself. A coat would have been good, but it would just get ruined. I glare at the world, my anger flares. Stupid vampires. If there were no vampires, I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be in Ireland. I would be back home, in my forest, alone.

I turn the corner. I feel it now. Excitement grows, threatening to escape, before I fight it down. If the skeleton finds me... He'll just wish he hadn't. He thinks I don't exist. I like it when that happens. I just manage to get to the park as it begins.


	9. Chapter 8

Swordlord and Shadow Wolf - Tyrian

I was sitting on the see-saw, like a loner, when I saw a dark shape tumble towards the park. It ripped through the strong iron fence as if it were butter and charged towards me.

"Oh sh-" I was crushed under the weight of a angry, half-ton werewolf. My breath was running out fast "Tihana, for gods sake! Calm down!" I knew she had turned, but normally she listened. Perhaps she hadn't been feeding. Perhaps she was more scared than me. Whatever it was, she was in a blood lust. She tried to bite at my side with jaws that could probably snap me in half without even trying. I rolled to the side, just as her teeth crunched where my delicate rib cage had been moments before. I scrambled to my feet and sent a jolt of electricity through her sensitive nose. I detested having to fight against her, but with werewolves, even one you considered a friend, you have to do what you can if you want to stay alive. I snapped out my left palm, and a shield of high air pressure stood between me and Tihana.

"Honestly, you really need to take a chill pill." She snarled at me. "And brush your teeth." Perhaps that got her. She scraped at the shield, and the sound set my teeth on edge. She did it again, and I felt it begin to wane. It was then that I heard the shout.

"Oh that's bloody ridiculous, now you two tip up?" I yelled as Skulduggery and Valkyrie stepped in next to me.

"What is a werewolf doing in Ireland? They're extinct, for god's sake!" He roared at me, forcing walls of air down around Tihana. Honestly. He was as bad as the werewolf. I noticed what he was doing, and suddenly released the wall I had put up. Tihana leaped at him.

"That's Tihana! You can't kill- or sedate -Tihana!" I looked at the skeleton with slight anger in my eyes, not bothering the werewolf charging towards us. I realized my mistake too late. This time, I got attacked with slobber.


	10. Chapter 9

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

_Being a sorcerer was one thing. Being a werewolf was another. Over the course of an hour, Tihana had been poked, prodded, threatened, and jabbed. All in the name of science, and keeping every safe. So they said. Was it really her fault she has snapped at them? After all, what did they expect her to do? Love them?_

_This ran through the werewolf's mind as she was chained into one of the cells. Really now. Was that really necessary? Well yes, it probably was, but were they not even going to let her have something to eat? Things would get nasty if she wasn't allowed to eat. She quivered. No. She didn't want that to happen and she was pretty sure the Irish sanctuary didn't want her to do that either. No. They certainly didn't want that to happen._

_Tihana could certainly tell they hadn't come across many werewolves, if any. Werewolves weren't exactly magical. They didn't have magic that they could actually use. Instead they had... unstable magic that came out in the form of a wolf. They transferred this magic to whomever they bit. Despite all of her dislike of it, she could see why they wanted to keep her locked up. More werewolves certainly wasn't the way forward. After all, she herself had had _years_ to learn to control herself. Even then, if she didn't have Tyrian it would be a lot worse._ A lot. _Worse._

_The werewolf looked up as the skeleton came into view. She lay in a dark corner of the cell, patiently biding her time chained with a metal collar to the wall. They took it_ _in turns to guard her. She was too... tricksy to let loose. They didn't trust her. She came from the other sanctuary._

_They had to keep Tyrian nearby, though. If they even tried to take his semi-conscious form out of her vision, the she-wolf would start a low growl, which increased in noise and ferocity as he was taken further away._ _Skulduggery sat beside him now, crossing his legs, dipping his hat down low over his brow, and watching her._

_She rested her muzzle on her paws, her yellow eyes almost glaring into the dark eye-sockets. She'd certainly have to keep an eye on this one. This one smelt... different from any other skeletons she'd smelt. This one smelt darker._


	11. Chapter 10

Swordlord - Tyrian

Everything was swimming in and out of view. I had a massive headache. Imagine if someone did keyhole surgery on the top of your head, forced five sticks of dynamite through the hole and then lit them with a sparkler. Then you might get close to how much my head hurt. I closed my eyes and muttered to myself. If I remembered correctly, I might be able to freeze the nerves in my head enough to stop the pain.

"That won't work you know." Skulduggery looked at me from the corner. "Those cuffs drain all the magic out of you." He looked at me sympathetically, as if he had done what he did only because he needed to.

"Don't you dare look at me like that." Despite the pain, I almost exploded. "Don't you dare, you bastard. I can tell what's going through your head. 'I did what I had to do, I hate myself, naughty skelly butt!' Well guess what, pal?" I glared at him, hoping he would understand. "I don't give a damn for your sympathy. You didn't have to do this. You know as well as I do that that's Tihana. And yet you still did it. The famous Skulduggery Pleasant, the most sensible of the sorcerers." My voice was like ice, but my rage was like fire. I kept my voice calm. "You disgust me. You can go to hell."

_I don't trust him. Be wary. _Tihana's voice echoed through my head. I nodded at her. The information was useful. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Finally, the pain went away. I began to doze off, but I didn't want the dream again. Whatever happened, I couldn't have _that_ dream again.


	12. Chapter 11

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

_Tihana opened one eye, watching Tyrian as he battered the skeleton with his insults. A sort of laugh rippled through her body in the form of a growl._

I don't trust him. Be wary_. She advised him. That was the useful thing about him. She could communicate. She returned her amber gaze to the skeleton, who had lent back in his chair, perplexed. Tihana raised her muzzle, a shaft of light from the door illuminated her snout, leaving her eyes and forehead in shadow. She loved light. Such an interesting thing. Always so many different ways it could fall. Curious, the werewolf tugged her head to the side. The chains groaned with the strain, nails creaking their warning. Skulduggery was up in an instant, halfway to the door with flame in his hand as she gave him a wolfish grin. The chain slackened again, and she gave him a knowing look._

_She'd seen enough sorcerers in her time to know when one was holding a secret. This skeleton had plenty of places to hide secrets. This skeleton had plenty of secrets to hide. She flicked her bushy tail, shifting her paws to a more comfortable position. Again, Skulduggery was alert. Tyrain slept soundly. Occasionally, Tihana would get slightly distressed images before they faded once more. He was going to have_ that _dream again. The she-wolf gave a short bark-howl, loud enough to wake the boy, but quiet as to not surprise the whole sanctuary. Half of her desired to escape, to run free in the wind. The other half, the more intelligent half, told her to wait, and scolded the other side._

_Skulduggery tilted his head as Tyrain awoke. He watched her with interest for a while, before turning back towards the ex-sleeper._

_Yes. This would be fun. Staying in Ireland would be interesting. Very interesting._


	13. Chapter 12

Swordlord - Tyrian

I heard footsteps coming down the stairwell, causing Tihana to snort in her sleep. I was surprised to see Valkyrie.

"Hey, are you alright?" She was clutching a small mug of tea. Delicious, sweet, tea. I almost died right there.

"Well, could be worse. Could also be a lot better. I mean, I could be on a stage heroically mowing down Justin Bieber to save those poor young girl's eardrums." Valkyrie looked at me oddly. "Why does everyone look at me like that?"

"Because the biggest amount of crap seems to dribble out of your mouth." She smirked at me. Yeah, laugh at the guy in chains. Sure. Okay, so maybe I wasn't in chains, but I was trapped enough. She passed me the mug, and I hastily took a gulp.

"I needed that. Thanks." I looked to where she was standing, shocked to see she wasn't there. I looked to my right to see her sitting next to me. "Anyway, time for a serious question. How can you stick around that guy?" She looked away from me.

"Sometimes I ask myself that question. The thing is, there's something off about him. I can't tell you." I studied her carefully. She had to be hiding something. She had even admitted it. But, was she trying to. . . protect me? The only other person who has done that for me is Tihana, but she's two-hundred and thirty-six. Or was it thirty-seven? Anyway, Valkyrie was only a year older than me. I thought I would point that out.

"Why are you acting all motherly? I mean, I'm only a year younger than you." She looked surprised.

"Really? I thought you were only fourteen!" She looked thoughtful, then quickly ran out the room before bringing in the thing I missed the most after tea. A spinning chair.

"Weeeee!" I yelled, leaping up onto the chair and spinning around, using wind to go faster and faster. Valkyrie seemed to have got a stitch from laughter.

"And you say you're sixteen?" She said between hiccups. "Anyway, I've been asked to take you to Skulduggery's house."

"No." I said instantly, getting off the chair. "Just no, I refuse to his house. I morally disagree." I began to shake my head, whiles hiding my rising panic. If I went, he could send someone on to Tihana whilst she was asleep.

"I swear this is not a trick, and that Tihana will not be harmed." She looked me in the eye, and I quickly read her. Her body language, her expression, all of it. She wasn't lying.

"Fine." I was about to leave, when she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Between you and me, I think he's being ridiculous." Valkyrie smiled at me and left the room.


	14. Chapter 13

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

_The wolf awoke. The floor was cold. The walls were an eye-hurting silver. Light scorched its way into the cell. The werewolf stood, instantly knowing something was wrong. Well, apart from the hunger gnawing at her stomach. She hadn't eaten for days. That... wasn't good._

_She reared up onto her back legs, letting out a piercing howl. They'd taken Tyrian. The bastards! They'd taken him in her sleep, too cowardly to take him whilst she was awake. And there she was, thinking the Irish were all friendly. Did they seriously want the two sanctuaries to wage war on each other? Growling rumbled in her throat, as a few sorcerers came down to see why she was distressed. The prisoners in the other cell, who normally kept to themselves, poked their heads through the small holes in the top, curious._

_They would not get away with this. Tihana would not let them get away with this. Her growling was loud, clear, and almost frenzied. They really should have let her feed last night. One of the sorcerers banged on the other side of the metal door, yelling at her._

_"Be quiet, you mangy mut!" Yeah, Tihana could tell they hadn't ever fought a werewolf. Gathering herself together in one last attempt to hold onto her humanity, she backed away, teeth bared._

_The werewolf lunged at the door, snapping, snarling, tearing long grooves in it with her claws. To hell with these insignificant humans. They made their first mistake when they locked her in here. Did they think she stayed in there because she had to? Gosh, these people were more stupid than she first thought. She reared again, preparing to strike once more._

_She sat. No point in getting wound up. She could tell it was near. Shame, she was just beginning to enjoy herself. She gave one last half-hearted snarl, before she regained her human form._

_"I certainly wouldn't call_ that _hospitality." She said, her voice a low growl._


	15. Chapter 14

Swordlord and Shadow Wolf - Tyrian

Skulduggery's house was lots of rooms, all of which were sparsely furnished. As he was dead, he didn't need a bed, a fridge or oven. Even a carpet, it appeared. I walked hesitantly into the room, to see him sitting at a desk, scribbling away at some forms. Probably signing the papers to kidnap someone else. He turned in the chair and looked at me, his neck gently creaking.

"So, I see she managed to persuade you." His tone was kind enough, but I had learned to be wary around him. Problem is, it's hard to read a skeleton. They don't really have much to read, if you get what I mean. Valkyrie bristled next to me.

"I don't like being called she, thanks very much." I giggled quietly. Now this girl, had an almost comical temper. She turned around to glare at me. She also had an incredibly creepy glare. Not as good as Tihana's, though. That werewolf could kill you with her stares. Skulduggery just watched, silent.

"So, as I was going to say..." He crossed his legs, folding his arms. I never knew a skeleton could look so stern. "The elders have decided to send you and your... dog... back to England. Don't know whether you've noticed, but we can handle ourselves. We don't need you bringing in an extinct race just to try and take over. I mean, is this your way of saying 'Look at us, we have extinct things. Hand over the sanctuary now, or we'll set our whole pack on you'?"

I stood still. Valkyrie almost moved towards me, almost as if she were to check if I were awake, before I spoke. "That's the problem with you Irish. You don't accept help when you need it most." Now I cross my arms. Skulduggery looks surprised by my sudden seriousness. "You really don't know what you're facing, and the English sanctuary sends it's- if you don't mind me saying -two best 'detectives' to help you. Do you know what sort of a risk they're making? But no, you, you ungrateful Irish." I point my finger at his chest, striding over to him, my face fixed into a serious line. "You just send us back the moment you get us. Tihana is the only werewolf out there. How could you refuse her help? She was willing to help you. You don't know half of her story, yet you disregard all she stands for."

Skulduggery stood. From here, he was practically a giant. I stood my ground. He raised his hand, as if to strike me, before lowering it again, and sighing. "You're just kids, you don't understand."


	16. Chapter 15

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

Now this was unacceptable. All parted before me, after seeing what I could do. I'd left the prison cell, whilst at least a dozen sanctuary agents puzzled over the ten deep grooves. Honestly, what did they expect a werewolf to do? I'd almost torn right through the metal- which, I might add, was more than two inches thick. No one wanted to say hello to my claws. I got all the answers I needed, the elders backing away from me as I demanded the location of Tyrian.

That skeleton. The famous skeleton detective known as Skulduggery. I would charge straight in, grinding the marrow from his bones. If he didn't smell so... odd. There was something wrong about him, I knew that much. And his assistant, Valkyrie? Something was off with both of them. They had way more power than any of the other sorcerers around here. I could tell that.

Some might say I stormed through the sanctuary. Ghastly had spluttered out the location of the skeleton's house. It was a little way away. Good thing it was the day after I'd transformed. I loved the speed and agility that my body had retained. I still wasn't completely human. I'd never be completely human.

As soon as I emerged from Roarhaven, I set off at a run. It wasn't tiring. In fact, it was quite the opposite. My feet pounded the ground at an odd beat, more like a gallop than run. More like a bound than gallop. I was strange like that.

Thoughts run through my head. Thoughts of how I would make the Skeleton wish he hadn't taken my partner. I've heard he's protective over his. Good. It means that I have a perfectly good reason to be protective over mine. I've known Tyrian almost since he was born. I knew his parents. I knew his grandparents. I knew his great-grandparents. In fact, I've known the Chase family for around 175 years. All seemed budding sorcerers. I suppose that's one of the things that drew me to them.

I slow. My pace now a casual jog. I'm on the same street as Skulduggery's house. I see the Bentley up the road, parked on the drive of the house at the end. I ignore all else, my eyes focused on the door, scowl on my face. So many ways to hurt a skeleton. So little time. I walk up to the door, flexing my fingers, cracking the bones inside, before lifting my leg and kicking it in. It let my anger swell, climbing over the wreckage, gliding into the house.

If Tyrian was hurt... They wouldn't want to know what I would do.


	17. Chapter 16

Shadowwolf - Tihana

Skulduggery's head snapped around to look at me. I glowered at him, striding from the wreckage of the door towards the detective. I gave Tyrian a dismissive glance, taking note that he was not visibly harmed. Still. The detective would not get away with locking me up for the night. He had done more harm than good. Before I could utter a single word, the skeleton stuck in his statement.

"The elders have decided to send you back to England, werewolf." His voice was calm, with the slight tone of anger. As if he had just finished an argument. I shoot Tyrian a glare that promises pain. He shuffles backwards, nervous all of a sudden, his cocky aura dissipating.

"You proceed to insult me, skeleton." I snarl, eyes flashing angrily, nails digging into my palms. "First, you lock me up in a cage for the night, expecting such feeble metal to hold me. Next, you take the one single person who could possibly control me, away. Why are you so confident of your power?" Advancing, I raise my hand. "There is something off about you." I swing around, pointing one long finger at his partner- Valkyrie, I think. "You, too." Before turning back to face the eye sockets.

"Can I just say something-?" Tyrian interjected, raising his hand as if to ask something in a class.

"No." I snapped. It's too late for reasoning, this duo had managed to poke and prod me to the limit. "Do you want the English Sanctuary to take action? Do you want to be on my naughty list? Do you want to be on the wrong side of my claws?" I take a step back, retreating into shadow. "I've heard things about you skeleton. That doesn't make you that much of a threat to me. But you? Nope. You haven't heard a single thing about me." I step backwards, darkness engulfing me completely. Human eyes would not see me, partly for the dark cloths I wear, partly for the unnatural darkness. This was odd. This was very odd. The skeleton smelt strange, sure. He smelt dark. I could smell blood on his bones, but this dark? An idea passes through my mind and I narrow my eyes.

Only the skeleton can see me. "And yet, dear doggy, you don't know as much as you think you do about what me- and my partner -can do."


	18. Chapter 17

Swordlord - Tyrian

"You did not, just do that?" I laughed so hard I think I cracked a rib. "You did not just call a werewolf "dear doggy?" That's something a Seven year old would put on a Christmas card to his puppy! 'Dear Doggy, Merry Christmas, Love, Skul, Colon Open Parentheses.' Good luck keeping that block on, because it's about to be hit, very hard." I continued to roll on the floor laughing, for the next five minutes, during which I;

Was slapped,

Spat on,

Had water poured on,

Threatened to be knifed,

Burnt lightly,

Pinched,

And squeezed.

"Anyway, I reckon we should discuss. We'll tell you what we know if you tell us what you know." I said in between hiccups. "Deal?" I looked around at the three other people, Valkyrie nodding, Skulduggery with his head tilted at me and Tihana glaring daggers at me.

"Deal." Valkyrie said. She looked expectantly at Skulduggery, clearly wanting him to spill first.

Skulduggery moved his head at us all, straightened up dramatically, and in the deepest voice he could muster, said "I am dead."


	19. Chapter 18

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

I glared. And glared. And glared a bit more. Seriously, did Tyrian not know when he should just shut up? I sighed, watching as Valkyrie attempted to stop his maniacal laughing fit. When he finally did recover- after no less than five minutes -he was back to serious Tyrian. With added hiccups. I swear to god, sometimes I don't know why I stick around this... clown...

"Anyway, I reckon we should discuss. We'll tell you what we know if you tell us what you know." Wow. This boy was full of 'bright' ideas. "Deal?" He looked around at us, to be met with a scowl from me. I noted he moved on from me faster than the other two. I loved the effect I had on people sometimes.

"Deal." Valkyrie had said. We all turned to look at the skeleton, who had straightened himself out, saying with the deepest voice he could, "I am dead." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I felt as though I was already dead, my soul having moved on, and that this was hell. Wait- not sometimes. All of the time. I resisted the urge to utter a non-too-friendly comment.

I looked up to find the gathered people watching me. I gave them a slightly odd grin. "I'm a werewolf."

Next was Tyrian. "Uhhh... Uhhmm... Uhh..." I elbowed him in the ribs, not even glancing at him. He looked towards me, as if he were to say something, before an idea came to him. "Me and Tihana are English."

Next Valkyrie. "Me and Skulduggery are Irish." I could tell this was going to be fun.

"Everyone in this room, except me, is a teenager." Skulduggery said, a slight tone of disapproval in his voice. I sighed with annoyance.

"Not everyone, you know, skeleton." I turned to him, glowering. "I'm 237, for your information."

He shrugged. "That's the equivalent to a teenager, at my age." I raised an eyebrow, before adding in my fact.

"You, Skulduggery, disappeared for five years during the war." The skeleton flinched. I tilted my head, curious. Tyrian didn't seem to have noticed the way the partners looked at each other. They were certainly touchy about that subject. I made a mental note to investigate at the first chance I got.


	20. Chapter 19

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

"Valkyrie joined you as a partner a few years ago, when you defeated Serpine together." Tyrian said, before frowning. "How did it feel? I mean, getting revenge, after so long?" I rolled my eyes. The skeleton lowered his head slightly, hat shielding his eyes.

"It felt good, all things considered." He muttered, exchanging a glance with Valkyrie.

Valkyrie pointed at me, I fixed her with a curious, yet daring stare. "You are the last werewolf." A smile played on my lips, and I nodded my head, neither accepting or denying her observation. Some things were best left to werewolves.

Back to Skulduggery. "Tyrian has some sort of special connection with you, Tihana."

It was our turn to look at each other. "I suppose you could say its a connection..." Tyrian whispered, more to me than the gathered audience.

I was bored now. "You and Valkyrie keep looking at each other- I'm thinking a conversation between looks?" I growl, eyes narrowing.

Valkyrie's head shot up, and she looked at me with alarm. Skulduggery tilted his head at a curious angle. "You seem to know a lot about people for someone of a race so isolated."

I give him my best smile, which looks slightly creepy with the serious eyes that I've set with it. "Not all of us prefer to stand in the shadows with our tails between our legs." Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, and I turn to her. "Not all of us loose control of ourselves, either."

She was skeptical. "From what Skulduggery's told me, your race always loose control."

Tyrian interjected this time. It was funny, the way he tried to protect me. Sometimes I just wanted to push him out of the way, for him to just let me manage myself. After all, I'm not a baby. "Tihana's different. She's had years to master herself." When he glanced at me, I simply motioned for him to continue. "She's had a special connection with my family for decades. One of my bloodline has never been far from her... Before you brought me here, this morning."


	21. Chapter 20

Swordlord - Tyrian

"You need to explain. Now." Skulduggery looked at both of us, and I imagined that if he had a face, his expression would be one of deadly calm.

"Where to start?" I mused, "From the start of my life, from the start of the first of my bloodline, from the start of Tihana's life?"

"We'll start with you, I think." I swallowed, and began to speak.

"I was born, as you may of worked out, sixteen years a go-" Tihana interrupted me.

"You don't say!" She began to clap sarcastically.

I sent her a withering look. "My job to be cynical, not yours. Anyway, my mother had also been. . . guarded, for want of a better word, by Tihana. Our link with the werewolf's has been strong for centuries, but it was starting to fray. The death of all the werewolves, all but one, was damaging for us, and even more so for the werewolf clans."

"It was a time of blood, fire, disease." Tihana interrupted. "We are so deeply written into history that our loss affected everyone. When my Alpha, or leader as you would say, died, everything changed. I am the final werewolf, and for that, I am the most powerful. It was our duty since anyone could remember to guard Tyrian's family. A small number have tried to find out why, but it has yet to be discovered. Now, Mr. Pleasant, we would appreciate you to tell us what your, idea, is."

"Well, firstly, I want to send both of you to England. I want you to say that our Sanctuary does not need your help, especially from a werewolf and it's master." Tihana clenched her fists, and a low growl echoed in her throat. "You can tell them that we can manage perfectly fine, no matter what threat is coming towards us."

I stood up. "You're not sending both of us, if any. You don't understand how much we need to help you, how much you need our help. Ireland, and with it, the whole world, is in danger, from something. Even we don't know what it is, but we need to deal with it united. Their plan is for us to fight amongst ourselves. You claim you despise evil. Then why do you fall to their plans?"


	22. Chapter 21

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

I stood my ground, hair being picked up by an invisible breeze. "You say you've fought vampires? Zombies? What about Wendigoes? Draugrs? Cu Siths? Kitsunes? Liches? Jellyfish?"

"Right. Jellyfish. Very dangerous..." Tyrian dragged out the 'ery' in very. I shot him a quick glare, as he started singing the jellyfish song. "Jellyfish... Jelly-fish... Jellyfish... Jelly-fish. Take some jelly... take some fish... look at that sandwich, deelish..."

"Maybe not jellyfish, but you get my point." Valkyrie stared at me blankly, eyes wide, before she turned to Skulduggery.

"What exactly are those things she just listed?" She whispered out of the side of her mouth. I just sighed.

"Wendigoes? Horrible, quadrupedal creatures. they like to eat your face. Draugrs? They come from old burial mounds. generally when you disturb them. Cu Siths? Big, green dog spirits. Generally evil. Kitsunes? Nine-tailed fox spirits. They have immensely powerful magic. Liches? Undead sorcerers gone evil, and come back to live." I turned to the skeleton. "No offense meant."

"None taken." His was, as usual, serious and unchanging.

"So, skeleton. Do you think can cope with that lot? Do you really think you can?" I ask, tone cold. Any normal mortal would be quivering in their shoes at her tone, trying not to anger her. This skeleton, however, was a sorcerer, and there was something off about him.

There was silence for a few moments, the skeleton had crossed his arms, before he spoke once again. "One of you should go, then. Report to your elders. Tell them that if they try to do anything with you two here, then we will not be held responsible for actions."

I dipped my head, a slight smile on my lips. "And I suppose I'm the one you want to go?"

Skulduggery looked up, brim of his hat cocked over his eye, keeping it in shadow. "You suppose right."

Tyrian looked as if he were about to interrupt him. I just held a hand up to his face, silencing him with a simple action.


	23. Chapter 22

_**I'd first like to apologise for a LONG time of inactivity from us both on this book. I, myself, had a writer's block whilst Narsin gave up inspiring me. But we're back, and (hopefully) better than ever! I myself am using some very inspiring music. So, I hope you enjoy, and manage to pick up from where we left off!**_

swordlord357 - Tyrian

I strode into Tihana's room at the local inn. She was standing over a backpack, flinging things into it with a vehemence capable of making demons cry. I'd seen it happen. She didn't even turn to look at me, just sighed and continued to throw things into it. I leant against the wall, about to close my eyes, when she said;

"Can you get my knife from the top shelf?" I strode over to the shelving unit, and reached my arm up, grabbing at the leather sheath.

"How'd you even get it up there, shorty?" I mocked her lack of height as often as I could. Tihana turned at me and glared, too see it dangling over her head. I chuckled deep in my throat, as she started waving her arms in the air to get it. I continued to laugh, until she punched me in the gut and I flew across the room, slamming into the wall. It cracked with the force of impact, and I slid down it. Tihana strode over and grabbed the knife from my slackened hand.

"I used a chair." I stood up and felt at my ribs. "And if you mock about that you'll find my hand grasping your throat." I smiled to myself, and watched as she pulled the zip on the backpack. I moved forward and slung it over her shoulders. After so many years as a team, we knew how to do things faster. She turned to me, and I felt a small lump in my throat. We hadn't been truly separated since the time we were locked in a cell by some undead. This felt worse somehow, knowing there would be no way for me to save her if there was trouble. We stared at each other, and then we both moved, pulling each other into a tight hug.

"Take care." I told her. She nodded, and said something, but it was muffled against my upper torso. She moved her head away and repeated it.

"You too, clumsy." We gave each other a small smile, and with that, she walked out the room confidently, not turning around. Walking out the room, and, it felt to me, out of my heart.


	24. Chapter 23

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

I had to admit, I would miss him. His stupid jokes... Rubbish punchlines... His cocky stature. I sighed, only glancing back once- when I had come to the end of the street. I would say with a tear in my eye, but that would just be inaccurate. No. I left the silly boy in the hands of the skeleton detective and his partner. Too late to investigate for now.

The sun was inching closer to the horizon. I gave a half-snarl, picking up my pace a bit. The further I got the sooner I'd be back to make sure that idiot didn't do anything stupid. Now. To England, land of... something. Probably tea. And Unicorns. Or was it lions?

Her ankles lengthened, heels pushing out of her shoes. Her nose elongated into an elegant muzzle, hands turned to paws. A bestial howl emerged from Tihana's muzzle, all traces of human gone. She was too far from Tyrian to be even a quarter of her previous state of mind. She only had one goal- get to London. That stayed imprinted in her memory, burning through her mind.

With a snarl, the werewolf charged forward, continuing over field and moorland, forest and hills. She traveled faster in this form. So, so much faster. She could leap the bushes, and land in a run on the other side. The feeling was glorious, to be free once more was like nothing else to the werewolf. To feel wind in her fur like she had not in years, centuries. No, this was her with free reign once more. Normally, she was nothing more than the Chase family's dog. A dirty mut with no sense of pride. Sometimes even dogs barked out taunts. Now, she was free. Now she could do as she pleased.


	25. Chapter 24

Sword Lord - Tyrian

_WHAM!_ I threw my fist at Skulduggery, aiming for the gap between his neck and shoulder. He grabbed my wrist and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked off of his skull, my foot squeaking against the bone. I rolled into a standing position, fists at the ready. He stood completely still, waiting for me to make the first move. Fine, fine! I can wait out all day, buddy. He turned, as if to walk out the room, and then swung round, his heavily booted foot swinging through the air in a roundhouse. I caught it, and swung it back round. He spun, expecting for the blow to hit me, but when it came round, I wasn't there. He looked around, bewildered, and I tapped him on the shoulder, before burying my fist into his face. If he had a nose, it would have sunk into his face. As it was, a small crack appeared in the bone, and he stumbled backwards.

"You did well. I will admit, I expected a lot less of you." He seemed to grind the compliment out of his teeth, as if it pained him to say it.

"That's what dedicating your whole life to staying alive tends to result in." I said to him coldly, and began to walk out the padded training room.

"Wait!" He rushed towards his suit jacket, thrown across a chair, and rummaged in a pocket, before pulling out two cans of cider. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Really? You're gonna win me over with alcohol?" He shook his head at me and offered one up. I took it reluctantly and opened it, drinking in the cold, sparkling liquid. He looked at me again.

"You know, you're not such a bad lad. Hot headed, irrational, but not such a bad lad."

"Oh wow, thanks for the compliment."

"You're also a smart-ass."

"Oh, I'm the smart-ass? What about you, huh? I've heard some of your 'taunts'!"

We stayed up long into the night, bantering, debating, talking. I felt myself warming to this skeleton, despite wanting to hate him. He had his reasoning for everything, and I can't hate a rational man.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Oh yeah, quarter of a way to 100, boom! I doubt we'll ever get to that!**_

Sword Lord - Tyrian

I threw myself onto the bed. Its springs squeaked and I felt my back hit what might as well have been a solid oak floor. My eyes felt like they were weighted by rocks, and they seemed to close automatically. But I didn't want to sleep, I'd have that dream again. Like I did every night. But it was too late, already my eyes were shut and my gentle snores filled the quiet room.

My feet hit the ground with a gentle thud, and I started running, a pounding beat to go with the pounding of my heart. I had to get to the center circle, but it was too hard. There was all manner of trees and roots in my way. The only way I could get there fast enough was if I were to climb. I scrambled up an elm, the nooks and crannies in it's surface more than enough for me to ascend. I started leaping from tree to tree, my tread light, my body balanced and poised. I lobbed myself forwards, and my hands clung to yet another branch. I pulled myself up, I was almost there. I started to sprint along the wood, an odd hollow sound resounding from my feet. I was above the circle. Five men were gathered around a mass of black fur, tied to a table. They were chanting, their blood red robes looking like fire in the candlelight. The mass struggled to break free, but it was too late for it. I was about to leap down, and then the rasp of a blade being unsheathed made me turn. Tanith Low stood there, her blade raised towards my chest.

"Now now, don't move, it would be a pity for you too fall off." Her voice seemed to have a slight echo to it, as if there was something else speaking.

"Maybe you should put the sword down, it would be a problem if you were to be hurt." She laughed, the sound light and melodious, yet with a dark undertone.

"Tanith, this isn't you. You know it isn't." She stared at me with revulsion.

"Oh, but it is. You see, I am now more powerful than ever! I could destroy Skulduggery in the smallest movement. You are nothing, and even your dear doggy has seen it. Now, come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!" I reached up to my left shoulder, and somehow I found a hilt there. I unsheathed my katana, and then we were duelling. I batted her blade away, and suddenly it was swinging towards me. I parried, and aimed for her waist. She deflected it, stabbing forwards in the same second. I moved to the side, and she stumbled. I stabbed through her heart before I even knew what I was doing. She looked at me, and her eyes seemed to be happy at her freedom from the Remnant. And then she toppled from the tree. I stood there, shaken, and turned to jump down when suddenly pain exploded in my chest. I looked down to see an arrow protruding from it.

"Oh, well this is perfect!" I didn't know that these would be my last words.

And then I too fell to the ground. I watched as the men ran Tihana through on the table, watched as the world died, and then, when it all seemed over, when fire and lava streamed, I, too, took the plunge into the never ending darkness.

I woke up, bathed in a cold sweat. I felt at my chest, but there were no arrows. I wanted to check on Tihana, but I knew, that that would be impossible. I'd never felt more alone.


	27. Chapter 26

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

The dawn came fast, flooding the land in golden light, filling it to the brim with what seemed like liquid gold. It also brought my transformation. I shrugged on my backpack, wincing as the soggy shoulder strap dampened my jacket. The down side of carrying a bag in your mouth was that it got wet. Oh well. There was no time for complaining. A boat planning on traveling to Liverpool was going to leave in a few minutes. It was my job to stow away, without being found. I quickly scanned the harbor, locating the boat I needed once more. And the crates that needed to be loaded on. Some people liked their own private shipping. I never understood that.

I ducked down, slinking into the water. Luckily there was nothing in my pack to get wet. I swam quickly over to the boat- it was a good thing it was quiet. I dragged myself back onto the wooden structure,, resisting the urge to cough. I needed to concentrate. One of the boxes, an empty one, stood open. There was always a conveniently placed open, empty box. I crept inside lifting the lid back into place, calming my breathing as much as I could. I could hear footsteps across the jetty, before I was lifted into the air. I couldn't see at all. Maybe that was a bad idea.

There was a judder, and I felt the boat start to move beneath me. It sent vibrations through the box, and I could feel my teeth clattering against each other.


	28. Chapter 27

Shadow Wolf - ?

She stood on the rock, looking out on the forest. She was so young, so small, so vulnerable. Tihana had watched as her own family died, as her had pack perished. The one thing humans and sorcerers alike did not know. The packs of old, werewolves who embraced their gift, who worked as a team, hunting for their own survival. Her own had been the last- and now, overcome by the dead. Overcome by vampires and zombies. Overcome by the vile things humans could become. Her mother had told her to flee, as the entire pack- all but her, the youngest, still considered a pup -went to war.

Now the ground was littered with their bodies. The young girl shut her eyes, turning around and scampering away, down the hill and back into the forest. How could she survive? The last of her pack was dead, murdered by the undead. She pushed through forest, thicket and fields, arms and legs being scratched, cut and bruised. There had to be some other one of her kind. There had to be some way of finding them. She did not know anything about humans- save the little her family had told her, and that did not seem promising. Tihana had been told of their wars, of the even greater one against a powerful sorcerer. She didn't like the sound of fighting. She didn't like the sound of humans. In her mind, humans were bad. In her mind, humans killed, murdered, anything for power. And yet still the wolf stumbled onward.

She came across a house- the smell of her own kind was all around. Tihana investigated, growing all the more curious as she ventured inside the building. She didn't know doors were meant to be locked. She didn't know other werewolves strayed away from humans. "Hello?" Her voice was small, quiet. A mere echo in the old house. She got only one answer. The calling of the wind, the swaying of the trees. She tried again, her voice slightly louder. "Hello?" Then silence. She started toward the stairs, a dark smell growing stronger. She couldn't quite place it to being with, unsure of what it could be. Then it hit her, and she ran from the house. Death surrounded it and its owner, who had died days ago, slipping away peacefully in their sleep. She still continued onward, searching for one single spark of hope.

As night closed in on her, her true form replaced the small humanoid that had walked during the day. Tihana gave a long, mournful howl, black muzzle raised, howling her song to the moon, to apparently deaf ears.


	29. Chapter 28

Sword Lord - Tyrian

Skulduggery threw me a carved wooden sword. I caught it, and raised it up to my eye.

"Sword fighting, eh?" I looked into his eye sockets. "That's one thing I haven't done." We started treading a circle, our booted feet making soft thuds as we stepped into the floor. I raised the blade up, and kept my eye on Skulduggery's. We kept on treading, and then he swung. I moved my arms, but they were too slow, and his blade whipped me in the ribs. He pulled back and brought it down on my head. There were stars dancing between my eyes, and I felt a little dizzy.

"Obviously not one of your strong points." We both turned our heads to see Valkyrie walking into the room. She had taken off her coat, and I could see her well muscled arms as she sat down. "Well, go on. Don't keep me waiting." I gawped at her, and felt a whistle in the air by my ear. I instantly snapped my arm up and deflected the blow, before countering with a thrust at Skulduggery's ribs. I turned to look at him.

"Erm... I wasn't looking at you." I must have had an amusing expression on my face, because Valkyrie and Skulduggery burst out laughing. It was hard to not join in, and soon all three of us were laughing like good friends.

"But, but really. I wasn't looking." I hiccuped out after our fit.

"Let me try something." Skulduggery walked towards the door, and then suddenly turned and sliced for my neck. I fumbled with the sword, and barely managed to duck the blow.

"Interesting." I felt something lunging towards my back behind me. I turned and knocked Valkyrie's knife out of her hands with a sharp knock on the wrist.

"Very interesting."


	30. Chapter 29

Shadow Wolf - ?

She was alone, curled in a ball in a crudely dug-out hole. She was by the base of tree roots, shivering like crazy and struggling to keep warm. She was hungry- starving even. It had been a month. A whole month since she had seen her family's bodies mangled and bloody. Every night she had been in her wolf form, she had howled to the sky, mourning the loss of all her loved ones.  
Her muzzle was down, tucked in beside her chest, her left forepaw covering it to keep her nose warm. That was when she heard footsteps and hunger got the better of her. Tihana's ears pricked up hopefully, and she carefully rose from her burrow. Luckily it was free of the autumn leaves that decorated the rest of the forest floor. It was rather pretty, seeing the vibrant colours of the trees and floor, but painful memories stirred when she dwelled on that thought, so she refrained from wondering too much.  
She saw a hesitant figure through the thick branches that surrounded the tree, and got down in a wolfish crouch. Even if it was human, it would make something of a meal. She started a low growl, and the person turned. Or, so it turned out, people. She heard hushed voices, and her growl rose in volume.  
"... Is that a dog?" The first voice sounded feminine, strangely like Tihana's mother. Her growl did not cease, and she raised her tail in an aggressive position. Stupid humans.  
"It must be. We don't have wolves any more, do we?" The second was masculine- perhaps a couple?  
The reply was quiet, as if they were trying not to scare her. Scare her? She was the one with the sharp teeth, the long claws. "Hmm... Do you think it escaped from someone? Or maybe its master died? It seems awfully protective." Tihana snarled, leaping through the bushes and toward the two. The man was fast, pushing his lady friend behind him and reading his fists.  
"Keep back, we don't know if it's aggressive." And they still hadn't noticed how un dog-like she was. Maybe humans were stupider than her parents had told her.


	31. Chapter 30

Sword Lord - Tyrian

I stood outside of the training room, the cool night air a comfort to my poor muscles. It was the second day of this regime, which Skulduggery called the Annual Checkup. I called it the Attempted Murder Regime. There was clunk as the fire door behind me was pushed open. I turned, expecting to see Skulduggery, but was pleasantly surprised to see Valkyrie. She gave me a smile, and turned to face the small village spread out below us.  
"So, when's it your turn to be murdered?" I asked her.  
"Oh, I did that months a go." She looked at me. "You need to shave, by the way." I instinctively rubbed my hand under my chin, and too my surprise, felt a rough stubble under my fingertips.  
"I haven't had that for several months." She continued to look at me. "What?"  
"Nothing. Just never realized how old you were, what with the child brain and all."  
"Hey, that's too far!" I glared at her, and she smiled sweetly.  
"Well at least it was easy." I stuck my finger up at her, and she turned back to looking over the edge. I moved over myself, and looked down. I wasn't a massive fan of heights, but this wasn't too bad. Valkyrie's arm was pressing against mine, and I realized we had both moved a little closer to each other. The air was charged with awkward tension. We both looked at each other again, blushing slightly, and then I heard a shout from inside.  
"Well come on then lad, we've got to check up on you still!" I turned towards the door, half grateful, half annoyed at the distraction.


	32. Chapter 31

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

I reached the English sanctuary a few days after I left. I lost track. Constant moving made it that fast, and going wolf made it even easier. A little known fact was that there were two sanctuaries. Or at least, one main one and a little one. The first, and main, was in London, of course. Everyone knew about that one. The second was in Manchester. I think it was just there so we could mock them of there silly accents. Whenever something became too big, boiled up or anything, or they Elders just wanted a holiday, they would come here. I happened to know that the Grand Mage was here for today at least. It meant it was so much easier to get from some places to here. I neared the door. Unlike the Irish Sanctuary, hidden away in an all-magic town, the English sanctuary was hidden in a shop. A clothes shop, to be exact. Or I could tell you even more, saying it was a second-hand clothes shop. I didn't much like the smell.

I stepped inside, taking a deep breath just before. This was part of my usual routine, trying to keep the smell out of my nose. Normally I did this with Tyrian laughing at me. I missed those days. I came to the counter, and the doorkeeper looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Can I 'elp you miss?"

"Pull of the act. I have a message to give to the Grand Mage." My voice quiet, warning, the calm before the storm. I stared into his eyes, cold and hard, until he submitted and lowered his own.

"Why are you here? Without Tyrian to say the least?! Have you gone out of your mind, Tihana?"

"Well, at least I'm not making my oh's be an octave deeper." I raised an eyebrow in challenge, and the man blushed, pulling at his collar slightly. "Are you going to let me into my own Sanctuary or not?" I asked, once again impatient.

"Yes, yes..." He muttered, rushing toward the door in the counter to let me in. When he finally stopped fumbling with the latch and opened the flip-up 'trapdoor', I strode inside as if nothing had happened. I went straight to the little door that hid the stairs, and walked down them. The Administrator didn't have to guide me around, she just moved out of my way- in fact, everyone avoided me. They did that when Tyrian wasn't around, which wasn't very often.

I went straight to the hall where all of the meetings were held. Storm wouldn't be expecting me, but then, was anyone these days? I pushed open the doors, quite happy to have interrupted something. The man tilted his head at the sight of me, raising his hand to his visitors, and addressed me. "Tihana. Why are you back so early?" He didn't not mention Tyrian- probably for the best. I inclined my head to him- he was seen as a friend of the family, for now. I did my very best to be polite to friends of the Chase family.

"The Irish sanctuary- notably Skulduggery Pleasant and his partner- Valkyrie Cain -decided to send me to be their messenger." I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice, but failed quite miserably. "They say that if we try anything whilst Tyrian and myself are in Ireland, they will be forced to attempt to take us down, Grand Mage."

He nodded his head, pondering this for a moment. "That, I'm afraid I can understand. After what happened little more than three months ago..." He sighed, waving toward the door. "You may return- I don't want a reported werewolf attack, and without Tyrian, that's almost certain."

I gave a small curtsy, and left the room.


	33. Chapter 32

Sword Lord – Tyrian

"Now throw a fireball at the target." I felt my frustration rise yet again, but launched a small ball of fire at the straw dummy. It lit like birch covered in oil, and in a matter of seconds was mere dust.  
"Okay, now make a ring of fire around you." I glared at him.  
"No, god dammit. No. I can do more than this, I'm not some puny amateur. I've had at least seven hundred years worth of experience passed onto me. I can do more than this!" I hated to sound like a whiny child, but this was wearing me down, and I felt like Skulduggery knew it. He paused and turned back to me.  
"Very well then. We duel." He snapped his fingers and flame welled up inside them. "But don't blame me for any injuries you will get." I stood completely still, watching him. He made an obvious move first, a small ball of flame flitting towards me. I reached out, and caught it in my hand, before lobbing it back at him. He blew air onto it, and it went out. I reached my hands back behind me, almost in a star pattern. The air around me began to whirl, and I rose up into the center of my own personal storm.  
"Playtime's over." And with that, I launched a hurricane at Skulduggery. It swarmed him, tossing his skeletal form about over and over in the vortex. And then he disappeared into the eye. I waited a second, and then it happened. He tried to throw fire at me. The oxygen around him burnt up in the pressure of the hurricane's eye, and he began to grasp at his throat. I vanished the hurricane with a wave of my hand.

"I hope you weren't doing your best there, because that was easy!" He looked at me hard, and I imagined that maybe some form of respect was blossoming inside him. Suddenly, a slow clap echoed around the room behind me. I turned around and felt the biggest smile split my face. There, clapping in her ever sarcastic way, was Tihana.


	34. Chapter 33

Shadow Wolf – Tihana

"Well well. It seems you've improved. Slightly." I sighed, definitely not prepared for the hug that followed. "O-kay. Who are you and what have you done with Tyrian Chase? Last time I checked, he was fine with me being away for a little more than a week." I pushed him off, sighing. I looked over his shoulder, at the skeleton, who was now adjusting his tie. I gave him a discreet nod, and received one back. Two mentors would never admit to their students that they thought the other had done well.

Valkyrie sat in the corner, yet I payed no heed to her. I'm not one to start a greeting- if someone would greet me, then sure, I'd greet them back. But if they don't I ignore them, until they do. Simple manners had become of great use in Tyrian's family. After all. With every new addition, my guardianship was moved to them. If Tyrian ever decided to have his own offspring, I would be theirs and no longer his. I hadn't told him this yet, and still I don't know whether he's worked it out or not.

I found myself with my hand to the hilt of my dagger, and stepped back out into the air. As the other three followed me, I spoke. "Grand Mage Storm has told me he does not plan on doing anything whilst we are here, and that we were simply sent to lend a hand, as the English Sanctuary feels rather bad having stood dumbstruck for these past six years." I looked back, suddenly looking the skeleton in the eyesockets. "And I will assure you, as long as you do not plan on doing anything like the night we first met, all will be fine and I will not start tearing your detectives and members to shreds."


	35. Chapter 34

Shadow Wolf – Tihana

Valkyrie and Tyrian were asleep. Or so, they wanted myself and Mr. Pleasant to believe. He had quite a nice place, if I did say so myself. Once we had all cooled on the 'You're English and you're in Ireland' situation, we had become acceptable acquaintances. Or even co-workers, if you wanted to go that far. The two younger sorcerers had bedded down in the main sitting room, whilst me and the skeleton were in the next room along, at what seemed like a dining table. We sat in an awkward silence, before he spoke first.

"So what sort of things are we facing?" Was the first question. I was almost reluctant to answer. Rivalry between packs and all.

"As I've said before. Wendigos, Vampires, Zombies, Ku'Siths, Draugr, Litches and Kitsunes. Oh yeah. And Dullahans." There were more, but the ones I told him were probably the most prominent.

He moved one gloved hand to his chin, and I could imagine the thoughtful look on his face, if he had one. "Dullahan, rings a bell."

I crossed my own arms, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised. They originate from Ireland. They've been featured in your mythology, as well. Rather like Werewolves in English."

He nodded, tapping his foot slightly. "So who is their leader?"

"Oh, I suspect it's Dusk and some other more... famous generals among the others. They appear to be arranged similar to our Sanctuaries, each race is suspicious of each other, wary of what the others could do. They don't seem to trust each other much, either. They've only come together because they feel us, the living, are posing a little too big a problem." I heard complete silence from the next room. They definitely weren't asleep. Their breathing was too quiet, and I couldn't hear Tyrian's quiet snore. Plus, I could smell their scent from right beside the door. I lowered my eyes to glare at the door- hoping Skulduggery got what I meant. He moved his head slightly, angling it to the same corner I was. I returned my gaze to his skull.

"Any news on where they are?" Was his next question. This was starting to seem a little too question and answer.

I thought for a moment, attempting to recall whether Storm or the Elders had said anything about their location, before I shook my head. "No. Without coming to Ireland ourselves, we couldn't tell. That's up to your sanctuary to figure out." I watched him, my eyes asking a challenge. We had respected their privacy for now, from before and since we came here. Whether they had done the same was a different matter. I could list at least three things they had done, and I hoped that list would not grow.

He merely returned my gaze, to what extent he could. It must be harder when you have no eyes. He nodded slightly. I stood, guessing our conversation was over.

"Tyrian. I've told you once, and so I'll tell you again. Eavesdropping on me does not work." I heard a mumbled curse from beyond the door. A quiet conversation was whispered before the door creaked open. Skulduggery was silent- I thought nothing of it, at the time, but Valkyrie looked at him strangely, raising an eyebrow, slightly concerned. Tyrian just looked toward the floor, fumbling with his hands.

"How come I feel like a child who's just be found by the adults?" His voice was disappointed and sulky. I could have laughed.

"Because, technically, you are." I took a step forward. "Now. Bed. Unlike me and Mr. Pleasant, you need sleep." Valkyrie patted his shoulder, leading him back inside. Tyrian glanced back at me just in time to receive a questioning look.


	36. Chapter 35

Sword Lord - Tyrian

Valkyrie dragged me back to the corner of the room, where we had laid out some rough blankets.

"I can't believe I got us caught. I never get caught!" I moaned. She chuckled lightly, before pressing me down onto the floor. "Dictator much?"

"Or trying to make you actually sleep. You haven't for the whole time Tihana has been gone."

"It's a problem I've come to accept. She may be my protector, but I still worry about her." She looked cocked an eyebrow my way.

"Do I have to go through the whole tale?" I whined. "It's late, and..."

"Yes, you have to go through all of it. And you'll do it now." I inhaled deeply through my nose.

"Tihana's pack have guarded my family for as long as either of us can remember. We don't know why, but we reckon it's because of the strong magic that us Chase's possess." Valkyrie nodded at me to continue. "Tihana came to us after the slaughter of the rest of her pack. My great great great grandparents found her, huddled on the ground. She tried to kill them, but they took her in, and she slowly grew... accustomed to them. She's now with us until she dies. Unfortunately, that might be a long time. What I don't know is what will happen if I have children. Will she guard them, or will she be with me, or will it be my choice?" Valkyrie looked at me, shocked.

"You're ALREADY thinking about children?"

"No! No, no, no, no and no! It's just a thought."

"Glad to hear it. I wouldn't be able to sleep with the fear of waking up with your children clutching at me."

"You have no grasp of time. I mean, seriously. I doubt we'd be anywhere near each other if I have kids."

"Glad to hear it. They'd probably bite my ankles."

"I'll bite your ankles in a minute."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"You're impossible."

"You're annoying!"

"You're insufferable!"

"You're attractive!" I covered my mouth with my hands, and Valkyrie looked at me with wide eyes.

"Pretend that never happened?" I squeaked. She laughed at me.

"Oh no, I'm hanging that over your head as blackmail material."

I sighed, and turned my back away from her. She lay down a couple of feet away, on her sleeping bag. I actually slept without the dream for once, which was a pleasant surprise. What was an even more pleasant surprise was that when I woke up, Valkyrie was only a couple of inches away. And no, I don't know how either.


	37. Chapter 36

Shadow Wolf – Tihana

Skulduggery and I spent the rest of the night discussing plans of action, drinking tea, in my case, and exchanging 'teaching' points. We spoke about how we taught out students, comparing different methods. It was rather interesting, if I do say so myself.

By the time the morning had come, we had run out of things to talk about, and merely sat, keeping watch, some might say. It was quite nice- I felt like I was in a pack, with others who knew how it felt. Skulduggery was the only man who was a skeleton, and I was the only werewolf. We both had students to speak of. I felt quite at home. By the time I finally heard Tyrian and Valkyrie wake, and movement come from the other room, it was around nine. Monday morning, at nine. For any mortal, school would have started by now. I sighed, standing and opening the door. "Good Morning Tyrian, Good Morning Valkyrie." Tyrian groaned from his bed- Valkyrie was already up and off to sort out her hair. Sleeping on the floor had messed it up quite a bit.

"Why do you always have to wake me up, just as I'm getting snuggled in?" He put his hands up to block out the light from the open curtains. It seemed Valkyrie was an early riser. Unlike Tyrian.

I sighed, turning from the room. "Because if I didn't, you'd spend your life in bed." I strode out without another word, leaving the boy to get himself ready. I'd give him five minutes before I dragged him out.

Some time later, both Valkyrie and Tyrian were hovering around, preparing their cornflakes- and in Tyrian's case, chocolate crispies, whilst me and the skeleton explained the plan. It was rather simple- sanctuary agents would be placed around Ireland, prepared for any undead attack. When one had been found, all sorcerers in the area would go to help, and the sanctuary would send us to help out. We'd already fixed that with Ghastly. Which reminds me- calling Elders in the middle of the night is fun.

Valkyrie nodded. Tyrian held up the empty milk bottle in dismay. "Where's all the milk gone?"

Valkyrie glanced down, at her rather full bowl. "Nowhere. It's gone into your imagination."

He gave her a challenging look, before moving toward the front door. "I'm gonna get milk. You can't have a good breakfast without milk." He proclaimed, head held high as he left. He'd probably go to a corner shop or something. I personally didn't see his problem. Small dried pieces of wheat and rice were no different with milk than without, weren't they?


	38. Chapter 37

Sword Lord - Tyrian

There was an odd sweet smell in the corner-shop. I found it distasteful, but at least I could get milk and return to my deliciously unhealthy cereal. I grabbed a carton of full fat milk from the freezer, and walked up to the checkout.

"That will be £3.50!" the woman told me. I almost screamed. £3.50 for a measly carton of milk! I grabbed my wallet and paid for my overpriced milk. I walked outside, and started heading back towards Skul's house. I was almost there, when I felt a small chill on the back of my neck. I turned and lashed out, almost hitting the face of a man behind me.

"Woah, kid!" He said to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just felt-" I cut off. No one would understand.

"You've gotta get rid of that stress! You really can't go around doing that, what if you hit someone?"

I said nothing, but started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me." I heard him say calmly. I felt something lock around my legs.

"Tyrian Chase, you really need to stop getting in our way." His T-shirt and jeans melted away from him, and he started to merge into some... demon. His eyes glowed red, and he was covered in shiny black scales. His muscles had bulged upwards to inhuman proportions. He snapped his fingers, and I stared around me, immobile, as at least thirty undead rose up from the ground. Skeletons, Zombies and other... darker things. They started to drag themselves towards me, and I tried to control my panic. If I lost it, I wouldn't be able to break the spell on me. I started to smash my fist into various skulls, and I was being overrun, until something that raised a smile to my face happened. A voice behind me.

"Get away from my human!"


	39. Chapter 38

Shadow Wolf - Tihana 

The three of us discussed battle plans- deciding weaknesses and the like. We told of each other, and what we could do. By we, I mean me. I had heard much of the famous Skeleton Detective and his little friend. The week of training had taught them all they needed to know about Tyrian, too. So I told them of myself. I told them about my kind. "We only transform when the moon is right, or we feel in danger."

"So that's why you didn't wolf out last night..." This single point had taken a while to explain. To be honest, I still wasn't sure Valkyrie got it. Instead of continuing to try and talk sense into her, Skulduggery butted in. Now that I thought of it, he was being awfully quiet. Humans normally never stopped talking. It also seemed Valkyrie felt something was wrong too.

He said the following with his finger to his jaw. "So how did you, you and your proud race, end up with Tyrian's family?"

I smiled slightly, remembering that night. I recounted my tale, the pair listening closely. "I growled so fiercely at the pair, thoughts of eating them running through my mind like frightened-" I stopped in an instant, tensing. My eyes were fixed on the door as I began to growl.

Skulduggery's voice was low, quiet, and curious. "Tihana?" I continued to stare, my lips parting slightly. I bared my teeth, my nails lengthening.

"As long as I live. No one will lay a finger on that boy." I moved toward the door, opening it and striding out. My hands curled, the sharp claws digging into my palms as they changed themselves into paws. My own ears drew to a point, my ankles rising from my shoes as the claws on my feet tore through the thin material. I kicked them off, breaking into a run. I cut through an ally, the shop was two streets away. Tyrian was somewhere between. Now this... This was sneaky.

I came close to the edge of the shadows, skittering to a halt. I had most of my muzzle, and a considerable amount of fur. I had paws, which I had planted pretty firmly on the ground, and my tail was raised. I spoke with a different voice- this one sounding much more my age. It was not the voice of a teenager. It was not the voice of a little old lady. Oh no, this was much worse. "Get away from my human!" I snarled, eyes looking beyond Tyrian as he turned to look at me. My transformation was nearing its end. Then... Then I would be ready to fight.


	40. Chapter 39

Sword Lord - Tyrian

There's something amazing about fighting with Tihana. I mean, having her on your side certainly helped. The whole seven tonne and massive muscles side of her was useful for knocking skeletons into piles of bone. Unfortunately, these guys weren't half as funny as Skulduggery. They were just bodies reanimated by dark magic. I wasn't a necromancer, but I'm skilled enough to just be able to see the dark purple cloud hovering around each of their joints, giving them strength. And quite a lot of it. They were swinging maces, axes and skeleton hands with a good amount of force. There was plenty of close calls. I grabbed the rip off of one of them, snapping it with a sharp crack, twisting around and driving it into the skull of another. These guys were easy to kill, but we were being overwhelmed. I was almost at Tihana's side again, when I felt the rock hit my head.

"Oh bollocks." Blood trickled down the side of my face, and then I passed out.


	41. Chapter 40

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

I snarled at every single one of them. Both Skulduggery and Valkyrie had joined us, and we battled hard. As soon as one got to close, I lunged, crushing bones beneath me and scattering others everywhere. It was rather fun, if I do say so myself. I'd never really liked necromancy. Something about bringing back the dead sent shivers down my spine, and I got this strange longing to use it. I didn't like that feeling. The few maces that hit me were pretty annoying. On a few occasions I even whimpered. I made sure it wasn't too loud. I risked a glance behind. They skeletons were closing in. Mr. Pleasant and Miss. Cain were having a whale of a time taking each and every bone apart. I looked toward Tyrian.

He fell, collapsing as the skeletons obscured him from my view. He was only a few meters away. The anger and rage that consumed me in that moment burned inside me. They might be dead, but could still tell that an angry werewolf was a bad thing. In the confusion, a few tried to move back. They knocked at the others. I ignored them, snapping bones as I battled my way back to my partner. I uttered the following with a dark tone "Nothing. I repeat, nothing, touches him." They would not get Tyrian. Not after what his family had done for me. Not after they had given me a pack of my own, a family.

I reached him, yellow eyes scanning his wound. I licked his face, the taste of his blood sending tingles down to my paws. This all happened in the space of no longer than five seconds. Then, I turned on the undead like an assassin on her victim under a moonlit sky.


	42. Chapter 41

Sword Lord - Valkyrie

Me and Skulduggery were hot on Tihana's heels.

"Do you know any of these guys?" I asked Skulduggery.

"Probably, I met a lot of people in my time." He snapped a neck. "Did I tell you about Elouise Peregrin? Lovely girl."

"I don't want to hear about your love life, thanks."

"But I'm allowed to hear you droning on about Tyrian?"

I felt myself blush. "I don't 'drone' on about him, I mentioned him once or twice." Skulduggery nodded solemnly.

"Just watch him, he's got something off about him."

I turned away from him to lay my fist into a skull, imagining it was his. To my right, Tihana was diving into groups of skeletons, cracking bones and ripping them from sockets. To my left, Tyrian had grabbed hold of one of their axes and was burying it into shoulders, legs, every single body part available. I saw him catch another one as it flew through the air towards him. This boy was insane, dual wielding something. If I tried that, I'd end up killing myself. There was a sharp jab in my stomach, and I looked down to see a skeletal hand clutching at a now bent rapier. Ghastly's magic clothes had saved me again.

"Don't try and stab these clothes, they don't work." I picked him up over my head, and lobbed him into their ranks, scattering them. We'd almost cleared them out, and then I heard a thud behind me. I turned to see Tyrian collapsed on the floor, a puddle of blood around his head. Rage boiled up in me like water, and for a moment Darquesse took control. She spread her arms and a blast of dark energy blew the skeletons into dust. Then I was back in control, and around Tyrian, panicking. He couldn't be dead. Tihana was on the other side of him, and I saw her lick his wound. Ew, it was one thing to have his blood coating your hands, but another thing entirely to lick it.

"Why did you let this happen?" I said it before I could swallow it down, and I realised I was angry at Tihana. "You're meant to protect him!" She looked up at me.

"He's only unconscious, you silly girl." Oh snap. Oh no she didn't. I don't like to get sassy, but sometimes even I go.

"You didn't just call me that, did you?" I'm a world-breaker. I've got the potential to destroy everything. Hell, I've killed gods. Who does this woman think she is?

"I did. You're a child, clinging onto his arm." I bristled.

"Clinging onto his arm? Why does everyone think that? Also, I'm older than him."

"And I'm almost three hundred." She gave me a wolfish grin. "You also kind of stink." I turned my back on her. I won't waste my breath in an argument I can't win.


	43. Chapter 42

**Ugh. I admit, this one left me thinking quite a bit. Who could actually get into Skulduggery's head? Well I know I can't. *Sneaks into third person***

**Who knows what dark thoughts float through that skull o.o**

Shadow Wolf – Skulduggery(ish)

Following the werewolf was an interesting experience. He doubted anyone had actually ever met a werewolf so franticly trying to get to its master. That was how it was, and Skulduggery was prepared to scold Tihana for thinking anything different. Tyrian was her master, whether she liked it or not. As they reached the battle, it was a mess. He dived right in, Valkyrie right behind him.

He lifted his head from the fight as Valkyrie asked her question. "Do you know any of these guys?"

"Probably, I met a lot of people in my time." He snapped a neck. "Did I tell you about Elouise Peregrin? Lovely girl."

He could see her rolling her eyes. "I don't want to hear about your love life, thanks."

If he had his façade on, the eyebrows would certainly be raised. "But I'm allowed to hear you droning on about Tyrian?"

Again, he would have smiled at her reaction. Her cheeks blushed a dark pink. "I don't 'drone' on about him, I mentioned him once or twice." Skulduggery nodded solemnly, smashing in the skull of another skeleton as he did so.

"Just watch him, he's got something off about him."

He turned his head slightly, watching the boy fight out of the corner of his eye. He cracked the ribs of a skeleton who had decided to take advantage of his partner. No one attacked Valkyrie without permission from him. He didn't pause a single moment to keep an eye on the werewolf. They fought quite well- maybe not as a team, but they were OK.

He shook his head, turning away once more and sweeping a pair of bony legs from under their owner. Skulduggery sent a wave of air into the crowd, lifting a number of bodies into the air.

Then the shadows came, and he snapped around instinctively, fire in his hand. As Valkyrie hurried over to the boy and the werewolf, he strolled over, fixing his tie, hat and suit. Things were getting quite heated, it seemed. Valkyrie turned her back as Tihana nuzzled Tyrian's head, moving it out of the way to lap up his blood from beneath. Part of that disgusted him, but another part saw how it was necessary. They didn't really want mortals getting wind of something happening here. Mortals were very skittish, easy to scare and alarm.

He pulled Valkyrie to one side, his gloved hand resting on her shoulder. "Darquesse?"

She gulped, nodding her head guiltily. He pulled her into a hug. "I feel her raging around in my head. She's angry."


	44. Chapter 43

Sword Lord - Tyrian

I felt myself wake up, but my eyes were still closed. I guess I didn't want to open them. My internal body clock was telling me it was approaching midnight, but I had no clue what day it was. The room smelt slightly of mould, and this let me know I was back in the inn. There was quiet breathing above my left ear. It was probably Tihana, in here to tend to me, as she does. I opened my right eye, and saw a shadow on the wall. It was definitely a female, I could tell that by the shadow cast on the wall. I opened the other eye, and saw Valkyrie, head nodded in sleep. It was almost too cute, the way her hair fell into her eyes, the little frizzy patches on the top. I lifted my torso tentatively, and as usual, the bed springs creaked nice and loud. Valkyrie grabbed my wrist and pinned it the pillow. She was so close I could smell the hint of mint in her breath.

"Evening." I said to her. "I'm all for restraining someone, but isn't this a tiny bit too close?" She let go of me and sat back.

"That depends on how your feeling." Her voice was heavy with tiredness, but I hoped she was happy that I was awake.

"So, how long have I been out?" She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and the screen lit her face, sharpening the stress lines on her forehead.

"Seven hours, twenty-six minutes and three seconds." She continued. "Four seconds, five seconds. . ."

"Actually, it'd have stopped on the three at least, because I'm awake now."

"Smart ass."

"You know you love it." I smirked at her, and she pushed me back down.

"Go back to sleep cub boy, Tihana'll have my hide if she knows I've been keeping you awake."

"First, Did you just call me cub boy?" I took a deep breath. "Second of all, what if I want to stay awake?"

"Then I knock you out."

"But isn't it your turn now?"

"My turn?"

"Your turn to be knocked out."

"I didn't realise there was a rota."

"Oh, there is."


	45. Chapter 44

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

It was one thing having to work with her, but when she actively accused me of getting Tyrian hurt... I imagined the boxing bag as her head, her body, and her frail mind. I tore them to shreds, tearing at the stuffing and ripping it apart. Skulduggery was watching. We were having an unspoken competition. Who could destroy the punch-bag the fastest. So far, I had the feeling I was winning. Fire vs teeth. So far teeth was winning.

As he finished incinerating his first, all that remained of mine were little tatters of leather. I think he was starting to see just how useful I could be. Especially when I could control myself. He looked me over, tilting his skull to one side. "Best of three?"

I gave him a wolfish grin. "Why, Skeleton, are you scared you're gonna lose?"

He chuckled, settling into a fighting stance. "Three..." I turned toward another bag, tail lowering, baring my teeth. "Two... One."

I leaped at it, tearing another scrap of fabric. I had torn the bottom off when I heard a loud bang, and a snarl was in my throat. Skulduggery stood, arms crossed, in the midst of his own punch-bag. It rained like confetti around him. I relaxed almost immediately, sitting and watching him as he deflected the bits of stuffing with a thin 'layer' of wind that surrounded him. "Final round."

He nodded, and I started the countdown once more. "Three..." We both prepared. "Two... One..."

I leaped instantly, tearing it apart even faster then before. Skulduggery was having slightly more trouble imploding the mass of leather and stuffing. Probably a tougher one.

After a few more seconds, I had finished and the skeleton's own bang came out once more. Be both acknowledged each other, dipping our heads. "Draw?"

"Draw."


	46. Chapter 45

Sword Lord - Tyrian

This morning was a lot less eventful. There was no passing out, no fighting waves of undead, just cereal and milk. And a book in Tihana's case. I swear she's always reading. It was an early start for us, the sky outside still an inky black, not even bruised with sunrise. Speaking of bruises, a real shiner was welling up on my forehead. I didn't have a black eye though, which is good. Black eyes suck. I rammed the last spoonful down my throat (not literally, that'd be dangerous) and loaded it up into the sink. We were the only people in this inn now, and the owner wasn't complaining. I went into "my" room, and began throwing things into a backpack. Skulduggery and Tihana had been making some noise about us moving on soon, and I didn't want to be the last person packing, as usual. I jumped at a sudden knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Valkyrie asked from behind the door. I nodded, and continued to lob things into the bag. Phone, laptop, biscuits, water bottles, clothing, anything that'd be useful.

"What're you packing?" She asked me.

"A backpack."

"What, are you going somewhere?"

"Not without the rest of you."

We sunk into an awkward silence, broken only by the creak of the light fixture. I turned around to grab something, and Valkyrie was suddenly a whole lot closer.

"Woah! Didn't we mention distance earlier?"

"But I love to make you jump! Your eyebrows shoot up, it's adorable."

"Puppies are adorable. I'm... not a puppy?"

"Why do we always talk about mundane crap?"

"Because we're best at it." She gave a smile, showing her teeth. As teeth go, they were quite nice, Mostly straight, white, pretty normal. I'm writing about someones teeth. This is a problem.

"You're staring at my teeth." Valkyrie complained.

"Well where would you like me to stare?"

"I don't know, just not my teeth?"

I lifted my eyes a little, to her lips. They were full and pink. Yes, I'm writing about body parts. This isn't creepy at all. We locked eyes with each other, there was a split second of nothing, no movement, no sound. It was if time itself had frozen in that one, kind of weird, moment. And then it un-froze, and we were kissing, and it was wrong, but right, and good, but bad, and then-

"Tyrian, what's a- Oh my god! My eyes!" She ran outside, and we continued. Then she ran back in.

"Nope, definitely not one of my nightmares!" Tihana ran back out, and I heard her vomiting. Valkyrie had her arms around my neck, and mine were around her waist.

"I think it could have gone better, three stars." She said to me.


	47. Chapter 46

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

I walked away from the inn as soon as I could. I was not, I repeat NOT going to tolerate that. I mean, sure, I had known some of the previous members of the Chase household had to have done that before, but they had at least stopped when I had entered the room. Bloody hell, no, they would not have kept devouring each other's faces off with me standing there. Hatred burnt brighter within me for Valkyrie Cain. How I wanted to rip her limb from limb. Perhaps I would some day. I sat on a bench in the small garden of the building, leaning back and letting the drizzle cool me. I had reverted back to my human form last night. Then, I had made sure Tyrian was healing. Surprise surprise, Valkyrie was by his bedside keeping him up. I wasn't usually the one to snap, grumble and shoo people from Tyrian's room. It was his mother who did that. I didn't much like acting my age. Acting your age was boring, full stop. But no, instead I was forced to get her out of the room. Of course, she didn't take to it kindly. She didn't understand what sort of a debt I owed to him and his family, she didn't understand anything. She was merely a silly little human child, making my life difficult. By the time I was ready to face them again, the rain had turned into small droplets, from the fine mist that had fallen before. It was probably around lunch time now, and no one had come to find me. I took a deep breath, standing from the bench and strolling back inside. A few unfamiliar faces sat at the bar. I paid them no heed, heading straight for the stairs and walking up them. I knocked lightly on the door. Valkyrie's smiling face fell as she opened it, stepping to one side to let me pass. I raised a challenging eyebrow as I went, stepping fully into the room. Tyrian lay on his bed, hands behind his head, fully clothed with boots and all, lying on the duvet and watching me. He could pretty much tell I was serious. We stood in silence for a few moments, until Tyrian dropped his gaze to my knife. I fingered it slightly, placing my hand over the hilt. "We move tomorrow, me and you. We're fighting a dullahan." He looked slightly confused, a frown forming on his face.

"What were they again?" My face was still set in a line. Just as I was about to speak- Valkyrie did for me. "They're big, headless horsemen who will kill you as soon as they speak your name, or they lash you to death with their whip." I shut my eyes, pausing slightly before turning. "Yes. Which is why you must be careful.

"Ooh, slave much?"

"No, not really. They'll lash you to death with the spine of another human they have killed. It's pretty quick." His eyes widened slightly. "Seriously? Spine-lashing? Literally? In two ways? Lashing your spine with a spine?" Valkyrie answered for me once more. She grinned as she did. It made me cringe. "Yes, silly." Then, she turned to me. "Can I come with you?" She winked at Tyrian- probably thinking I could see. God, this girl annoyed me. My voice was cold as I answered. "No. You need to be here with Skulduggery, waiting to see if anyone else needs help." Her retort was quick. "Can't you stay, then?"

That was when I lunged for her.


	48. Chapter 47

I lunged, bringing myself to the ground on top of Valkyrie. She seemed startled, already her hands working to try and push me off. If she could get them over my belly, she could use air to push me off. That's exactly why I didn't let her. I pressed down on her arms, pushing them down beside her body. Angry determination was the only expression on my face. I moved my legs under me, kneeling on her with my arms pinning her down.

She raised her leg, arching her back as best she could, trying to throw me off balance. Sadly, it worked, and I felt myself slip, freeing on of her arms. She raised it almost instantly, using it to push the air. Instead of flying back like she had hoped, I merely fell over in one of the less elegant ways. I fell back, slightly winded. I regained myself quickly, standing up a moment or two after I had landed. Valkyrie was taking a little longer to move. I stood sideways on, prepared to kick her in the face as soon as she even tried to stand. Instead, she rolled.

I kicked anyway, catching her leg just as it moved past, and kept going, forcing it into a slightly more awkward position. She rolled onto her side, and stopped, raising her own leg once more and kicking me in the knee. I hissed in pain, feeling my knee buckle as I fell back toward her. This time, calm surrounded me. There was no more playing. I was ready to snap her neck now, she'd pissed me enough.

As I fell, she raised her fist and punched me in the face. I definitely didn't appreciate that. I moved my elbows, angling them down, handing on her outstretched arm. Even beneath the black clothes, the bone snapped in two. She cried out, trying to move her arm back. I held it, using it to keep her in place as I moved toward her throat, pressing down with my forearm, pushing her back so she was flat on her back. My free hand kept her non-broken arm pinned, and the rest of my body was placed in such a way that she couldn't move her legs. She flailed again, trying to kick me or something.

In answer, I slapped her pretty little face, red marks burning on her cheek where my palm had collided. I could feel the wolf awakening, and my nails began to harden and lengthen once more. "You try to take the one thing I strive to protect? The heir to the family who helped me?"

She looked back up at me, trying (and failing) to spit in my face. "What? You actually care? It's not just a 'debt'?"

I raised an eyebrow, leaning in close, beside her ear. I could hear her shallow breathing. "No. I don't care one little bit for humans, to tell you the truth. I merely owed the Chase family a debt. They took me in after humans murdered my pack. It's humans that invented necromancy. It's humans that ordered the undead to kill them all."

Tyrian stood up from the corner, finally plucking up his courage. He shook violently. He'd probably never seen me this angry. "Tihana? Get off Valkyrie..."

I looked back at him. "How 'bout no?" God, this bitch deserved it.

He crossed his arms. Valkyrie was wincing as ever movement she made sent pain running down her arm. "Really? What has she done to you?"

I released my hold, standing closer to the door than I was before. "What has she done to me? What hasn't she done to me, is the more suitable question."

He was about to say something, opening his mouth.

I gave him a cold smile, eyes sarcastic. "No, no, she's only stolen my partner. You've only sided with her, you've only ended my debt to you."

Valkyrie stumbled to her feet, clutching her arm, starting daggers at me. I watched her, smiling. "You monster! You are, in no way, under control!"

I kept smiling, seeming to ignore her. In truth, I took her comment with pride. I took a step forward, toward Tyrian and his little girlfriend. "My my, little human. I hope you understand. Next time we meet, we are enemies. Next time we meet, your heart is mine for the taking." I turned on my heel, claws changing back to nails, eyes returning to their normal colour. I left the inn without another word to the pair. I could hear a muffled conversation that started as soon as I left the room. What I had said was true. My debt was paid, I was now free to seek vengeance for the injustice done to my pack.


	49. Chapter 48

***wipes tears from eyes* Ah well, alls well ends well!**

Sword Lord - Tyrian

I sat on the bed, Valkyrie next to me. Her arm was in a sling. This was not what I was hoping for. Why couldn't Tihana understand? Valkyrie hasn't 'taken me away from her'. I almost felt as if she was just off on a motherly miff, doing the whole "That boy is too young to be in a relationship!" I'm 16. I mean, jeez. Hopefully she'd be back soon, and we could talk over this. I shifted a little, looking down at my lap, at my hands. Hands with which I've fought many, many beings. None of which I would have survived without Tihana.

"Wait here a second." I told Valkyrie quietly. She nodded, and I headed to Tihana's room. There was a cobweb in one corner, her stuff still strewn all over the place. Neatness was not one of her strong points. I went to her nightstand, expecting to see her book there. Instead, there was nothing, just the outline of it in the dust. I put my finger in the gap. I wasn't dreaming. No book. Tihana takes her book with her wherever she goes. It was then that it clicked. I sat myself down on her bed, looking at my hands. The hands that I wouldn't have if not for Tihana. I was crying, I realised, hot, salty tears running down my face, stinging the grazes on my cheeks. I'd let the best thing that had ever happened in my life, the reason I still have a life, go. And it hurt. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it was the most easy, and yet the most painful thing in the world to turn into Valkyrie's arms, and sob.

Tihana was really gone.


	50. Chapter 49

**Oh, it's my turn to do a double chapter? Yaay(!)**

Sword Lord - Tyrian

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. Great show Tyrian, really good way to impress your girlfriend, sobbing on her shoulder.

"You better now?" Valkyrie said gently. I nodded, still afraid to speak. She rested her hand on my shoulder, comforting me just by being there.

"I- I need to tell you something." My voice was deeper, rougher, older. They say sadness can make your body act differently. Guess I didn't know it affected my voice. Valkyrie nodded at me, signalling for me to continue.

"Let me tell you a story. This was my first adventure with Tihana. She was two-hundred and eighteen, I was twelve. We were sent to deal with a woman poisoning the people of the village to get what she wanted. Blackmail, if you will. We knocked on the door, came inside, and talked to her over tea and crumpets. We'd worked out an agreement. She'd stop in return for alchemy resources, a risky deal, but she'd signed all the contracts. We were about to leave, when a very traditional booby trap was pulled. We were hoisted by our ankles to the ceiling. She put a great big pot below us, and began to lower us into it. Tihana was tired, she hadn't fed for weeks. She passed out quickly from the rush of blood to her head. I was there, alone, young and in the face of death, swinging by my ankle. The woman had gone to have a nice long nap. I writhed, and wriggled, until the skin on my ankle was rubbed raw. I began to panic, and then something amazing happened. Fire sprung to my hands, and at first I thought it was some evil spell put on me. And then I realised, it was my magic. Magic my mother had, my grandparents had, everyone of my bloodline has. I burnt the rope away, and locked the woman in her room, before cutting Tihana down. We burnt the woman in her house, left to char to ashes. But I learnt that Tihana was not a strong, amazing, undefeatable werewolf. She, like all of us humans, showed a flaw. And today she showed us another one. The urge to be a in a group, to be needed, to be loved." I looked at Valkyrie. "You didn't cause her to leave, but you helped. I caused it, and I'm going to fix it. She needs to know you aren't replacing her. Your not the mother after my mother, the sister. Your my incredibly hot, strong, witty and clever girlfriend. Or, at least I hope you are. I don't really think this is going to go on much longer, what with you hating her, her hating you, me going to find her, all that crap." I stood up and headed back to my room, starting to pack. Valkyrie hurried in after me.

"You can't just leave! You know she'll kill you! She said it herself, she hates you!" She stormed up to me and grabbed my wrist, stopping me from dropping matches into the bag. "Also, Skulduggery won't let you go, and neither will I! I _care about you!" _I slid her hand off my wrist, and turned to her.

"Tihana is my friend, even if I'm not hers. I can't leave her out there, to get killed by other humans. Only I can control her transformations. You can come if you want, but I'm going, and no one is going to stop me. Namely because I won't tell anyone else." She stared at me for a second, and then gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm going for you. Tihana broke my arm, she's hurt you, she tried to kill me, she's threatened to kill you. I'm going for your safety, so you don't do something completely Tyrian. Come on, before Skulduggery gets an inkling. You know what he'll say." She pushed the window open, and motioned for me to go first.

"Oh no, please, ladies first."

"Ah, but gentlemen just before."

"No, no, I insist."

"Together?"

We linked hands, and prepared to jump out of a window. Just a days work.


	51. Chapter 50

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

I was pretty excited. Finally was I able to explore the world at my pace, at my desire. I could find who I wanted, I could do what I wanted. It was rather nice having freedom. I wasn't trapped in debt to help Tyrian's family. The Chase family wasn't formally called Chase. No, that was merely the second name most of them 'took'. It was what you might call a family tradition. Any male 'heir' would take the last name of Chase. Some went by it, others decided otherwise. I didn't know their actual name.

I had left with nothing but my book, striding down the streets of Dublin, keeping my head down. I shied away from sorcerers when I smelt them, watching a few warily. They didn't notice me. They could tell I had no magic, and so they disregarded me. Slight disgust boiled inside me. They think of themselves so high, so powerful, so amazing. They even call people without magic mortal. I don't have magic, and yet I'm not mortal. Funny that. They've all forgotten werewolves. They think my race is dead, they think we are no more.

Do you ever get this feeling you want to stand up at someone, when they're telling you people like so and so don't exist? Do you ever feel like yelling out to the world, I can do this, and no one else can? I feel like that constantly, I feel like yelling it out. But I know, I know so much, that they would kill me if I breathed a word of my existence. Whoever killed my pack, all those years ago, would come for me, would come to claim my life as well. And god knows I wouldn't let them do that.


	52. Chapter 51

Shadow Wolf - ?

The skeletons clacked their bones, the dullahans stamped their hooves, the zombies moaned, the cu'siths barked, the wendigoes screeched and the drauger hit their shields.

The litch called out over all of them, and a wave of silence rippled through the crowd. Its red, glowing eyes examined them all, holding its hand up high, fire curling in its decaying palm. "Dullahans, Kitsunes, Cu'Siths, Wendigoes, friends!" Its voice was loud, clear and rallying. "We gather here, tonight, today, to share our views on the living. The clean, stinking living who see it fit to rid the world of us, who see it fit to destroy every last one of us!" It stepped forward, raising its other hand. "Will we let them walk all over us? Will we let them take over? Will we let them annihilate us?!"

The assembled spoke as one. "Never!" Horses whinnied, people yelled, animals howled.

"Will we let them take us prisoners? Will we let them rip the magic from our bodies? Take our lives, family and friends?"

"Never!"

"Then come with me, my brothers and sisters, and we shall cleanse this world of the living, and we shall rule it in our might, our numbers and our death." The Litch's voice rung clear through the cavern, echoing through. "Many of our number were murdered yesterday, their lives ended for the second and last time. Two living and a werewolf, and one of our own! His treachery must not go unpunished, he, our brother in battle, has been corrupted by the dreams of being alive."


	53. Chapter 52

Sword Lord - Tyrian

Caves. Not a massive fan. Cold, wet, hard and often filled with bats. Still, beggars can't be choosers. I'd worked out that Tihana would probably have fled to her forest, so here we were, in England, the land that ruled the world with murder and torture. We had a fire roaring at the mouth of the cave, and a carpet of blankets at the back, on which we'd lain our sleeping bags. I was sitting by the fire, a can of baked beans in my hand.

"We didn't bring a tin opener." I said, my face falling. I might be pregnant, I've been craving baked beans for ages. Okay, I can't be pregnant. I mean, imagine a guy giving birth- Actually, let's not. Anyway, no tin opener.

"Do you know any other way to open a can?" I asked Valkyrie. She was sitting against the wall, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hello?" Valkyrie started.

"Pardon?" She turned to me, her eyebrows raised.

"How am I meant to open this?" I passed the can to her. She looked at it, back at me, at it, at me. It was hypnotizing. Then she started laughing. I mean, seriously laughing. Crying and rolling on the floor, running out of breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked, incredulous.

"You've got _magic_, even stronger than mine-" She muttered something to herself then. "and you can't open a tin?" I shook my head at her.

"No?"

"Watch and learn." She splayed her palm over the can, and for the first time, I noticed a black ring on her finger. Valkyrie flexed her fingers, and then the lid suddenly popped off with a bang.

"That, is how you open a can." She passed the tin to me, and I eagerly poured the contents into a saucepan floating over the fire.

"So what's that ring for?" Valkyrie raised her hand, and where a normal ring would have caught the light, hers seemed to push the light away.

"It's my necromancy ring."

"You haven't had the Surge yet?!" My eyebrows shot up into my fringe.

"No, have you?"

"Yeah! I had my surge when I was thirteen!"

"That's young."

"I've been told. But why do you do Necromancy?"

"I like it. It's just... strong. And diverse."

"And four elements aren't?"

"They're quite limited!"

"No they aren't. You just have to think a bit more!"

"So you're saying I don't think?"

I backed up. "No, not at all. I'm just saying you have to think outside the box with magic."

"Fair enough."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." We sunk into silence after that, watching the tomato sauce around the beans bubble.


	54. Chapter 53

Shadow Wolf - Skulduggery(ish)

He stepped out of the Bentley, his façade was up. Skulduggery walked into the inn, nodding to the bartender, and striding up the stairs. They'd all agreed to pack their bags and move somewhere new. He knocked on the door to Valkyrie's room- she'd temporarily moved into here, better that than constantly having to disappear from her own house.

He stood there for a few moments, tapping his gloved fingers against his other arm for a while, making a jolly little tune as he waited. He was starting to feel a little silly, an emotion he didn't really like. "Valkyrie?" His voice was hushed, and he knocked on the door once more.

No answer. He twisted the handle, opening the door slowly in case she wasn't answering for other reasons. When he got no protest, he stepped into the room. His façade was down in an instant, gun out as he examined the odd emptiness of the room. He tilted his head to one side, and moved back outside. He strode straight to Tyrian's room, knocking once more. After waiting a second or two, he stepped in. "Tyrian, whe-" He stopped there, instantly beginning to use the air to search for people. Nothing in here was out of place.

This was starting to get odd.

Skulduggery moved down the corridor once more, moving toward Tihana's room. This time, he wasted no time being polite. If two of them were missing... He hoped they hadn't gone incognito, he loved going under cover. They would be mean to even think of going under cover without him. As he scanned the room, the skeleton detective gave a sigh. "Meanies..." He muttered, walking back out of the room, reactivating his façade and returning to his car. At least the Bentley wouldn't abandon him. Not that it could, anyway.


	55. Chapter 54

**If you have a fluff hatred, please skip this chapter.**

Sword Lord - Tyrian

The slow night air rushed into the cave, making the flames dance as if alive. Valkyrie and I were sat next to the fire, her head on my shoulder. We watched the stars sparkling outside.

"Why do people always think it's romantic to watch the stars?" Valkyrie asked me.

"I'm not sure. I personally prefer a good fight with something, ending in the two people walking away hand in hand." She smiled, her eyes set on the horizon.

"That sounds just like something you'd say." I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it does, I just said it."

"Dumbass."

We went back to sitting in contented silence. The moon rose a little more and the temperature began to drop. Valkyrie stood up, and I quickly rose too.

"Calm down, I'm only going to sleep." She went to the back, and lay down on top of her sleeping bag.

"You can keep watch, if you want. It'll make you feel cool." Goddammit, she knew me too well. I smothered the fire, until there was only dying embers. I sat back down, looking at the silhouettes of trees in front of me.

"Tyrian." Valkyrie said behind me. "I'm cold!"

"And?" I didn't turn to look at her.

"Well, could you..." She cut off. Oh, I get it. You can't freeze alone but it's fine if I freeze with you. I lay down next to her grumpily.

"You're so whiny." I grumbled.

"Hush hush, just keep me warm." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You're actually fairly comfy."

"I hope that's a compliment."

"It is, trust me."

She began to drop off, her breathing becoming deeper, her heart beat becoming slower against my chest. I rested my head on her forehead, and closed my eyes, letting sleep _finally _take me.


	56. Chapter 55

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

It was rather nice being back in England. Same smells, same place, same comforting light. In fact, I was back in my forest. Occasionally I'd wander around, marking the old pack boundaries once more. It was more to keep vampires out than anything. Not that I didn't like eating vampires, of course. In fact, I took great joy in tearing their hearts out. I just didn't like trespassers.

If Tyrian and Valkyrie had any sense, they wouldn't come near this place. They would leave me alone, careful not to come close. He knew my boundaries like the back of his hand. He had no excuse whatsoever if he put one foot in. I cracked my knuckles, leaning back against the tree. The sun had dawned around an hour ago. The air was fresh, cool and moist, the sky was pale blue. The leaves were yellowing, and there was a dark cloud on the horizon.

All in all, there were signs of a pretty good day. As long as there were no humans. I probably shouldn't have thought that. Almost as soon as I did, I smelt something. Someone. A growl rose in my throat. Dare they ignore the warnings? I was pretty sure I left a few heads here and there on the perimeter.


	57. Chapter 56

Sword Lord and Shadow Wolf - Tyrian

I looked into his eyes. His dead, lifeless eyes, with his even more dead, lifeless head rammed into a spike. Tihana had the most interesting decorating style.

"Are you sure about this?" Valkyrie asked me. I hadn't wanted to take her with me. I mean, if Tihana wants to tear out MY heart, who knows what she wants to do to Valkyrie.

"Yes." And then I stepped past the perimeter.

It instantly seemed like a bad idea. An cacophony of howls reached up from the ground, as if Tihana's dead pack were alerting her to the intruder. As the other died out, a single howl was left. It cried out lonely and scared. It sounded like a cub, crying out for the other wolves. As it ceased, we moved forward. We walked carefully, trying our very best not to step on any twigs or anything. We failed miserably. After walking for what seemed like an age, the occasional bones had turned into us almost constantly stepping on them. A figure was on the verge ahead. I clicked my fingers, summoning fire to my palm, whilst Valkyrie let the shadows encase her own hand. The figure tilted its head.

"Little cub, little cub, why don't you let me in? Little cub, little cub, why do you come here?" I gulped, trying to illuminate Tihana's face. Despite her being a few inches shorter than me, she still looked creepy as hell standing up there above us. The commentary didn't help.

"Little cub comes here to seek, er..." I looked at Valkyrie for assistance.

"Forgiveness." She supplied. I saw Tihana bristle above.

"Ah, how quaint. Little cub brings his mate." Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. Ew, that's kind of gross. Not the eyebrow thing, the mating thing.

"Please, just listen!" I tried not to show my disgust. It was quite easy to be honest. Even from here, I could see the glint of Tihana's teeth as she smiled.

"Little cub, I'm pretty sure I told you I would tear out your heart if I saw you again. You should know I'm not one to break promises." A shiver ran down my spine at her tone. Valkyrie glanced at me, before speaking.

"Geez, talk about over reacting! Can you not take a simple apology?" I gave her a slight nudge

"Little human, you want to fight again? You want me to actually tear you limb from limb this time?"

Valkyrie narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms as she did. "I'd like to see you try."

I merely stared at her. Was she crazy? Was she really that suicidal? I like someone who has the guts to stand up for something, but suicidal is just over the top. I pulled her arm to me. "Valkyrie, she's a werewolf. Are you mad?"

She gave me a shaky grin. "Don't worry, I can handle this. There's this thing I haven't told you about."


	58. Chapter 57

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

Standing atop the ridge made me feel much more authoritative. It was rather nice, actually. I watched as Tyrian pulled Valkyrie to one side for a moment. "Really, little human? You think it will not be easy to tear you apart? Care to prove it?"

Valkyrie gulped, and took a step forward. Tyrian reached after her, but she shrugged his hand off. I could read her lips as she spoke to him. "Trust." She looked back to me. "I warn you, Tihana, she will not hold back."

I raised an eyebrow. "Talking in third person are we?" I dropped to all fours, transforming into my wolf form.

Valkyrie just stood there. As I snarled at her, baring my teeth. She smiled back at me, sweeping her arms in a wave of shadow. She lifted herself into the air. I growled, holding back- for now. The shadows had merely rippled past me, to no ill effect. Valkyrie climbed higher and higher, before diving toward me. I leaped up, and we collided in mid air. The force wasn't too bad for me, if anything I seem to have taken her by surprise. She seemed to be concentrating on something.

I swiped at her, catching her full in the face. That certainly took the breath out of her. She looked up at me with a puzzled look, the wound from my claws healing up almost immediately. "Well you're antisocial."

I grinned at her. "I would say the same to you, but if anything you seem a bit too much of the opposite."

She held her fingertips to her chest, very dainty indeed. "_Moi?_ Too social? But my dear doggy, I've never met you before. That's Valkyrie you're talking about."

I leaped back at her, catching her by surprise and pushing her down. Even through her protective clothes, she had to feel my claws. "Perhaps you're right, Darquesse."

Now I had really caught her by surprise. She completely stopped resisting as I pulled at her zip. "How the shit do you know?"


	59. Chapter 58

Sword Lord - Tyrian

I felt as if someone had punched me in the gut. I was in a relationship - with Darquesse, the god who will destroy the world. No, no, not Darquesse. Valkyrie. She needs help, she's stuck in there. Literally.

Tihana had just closed her jaws on Valkyrie's head. That can't have smelt nice. Sure, Tihana brushed her teeth and stuff, but minty freshness wears off after a few meals of raw meat. It doesn't matter how strong the mint is.

Darquesse was quiet obviously trying to get out. She sounded quite furious. Lucky thing she was wearing her black clothes. Otherwise she'd be Tihana's dinner.

I felt those yellow eyes on me, and a took a deep breath. The werewolf pricked her ears slightly, giving a quiet growl, before releasing the world-breaker. Darquesse coughed and spluttered, before I spoke Valkyrie's name.

"Valkyrie." Darquesse turned to look at me.

"Oh of course, Tyrian! You don't mind our little squabble do you?" She smiled a dirty little smile at me. "You know, you're quite a good kisser. And your not bad looking, either. Trust me, you're a keeper."

I swallowed hard. "I don't want to speak to you, Darquesse. I want to speak to Valkyrie." Darquesse shook her head.

"Please, she's going to be locked away for a while."

"I don't care. Let her take control, now."

"No, I don't want to."

"Do it, or this gets ugly?"

"Oh please, what do you possibly think you can do to stop me?"

"Well, I haven't got that far, but when I do, I'll let you know."

"Oh, clever boy. Trying to buy for time? Not clever enough, I'm afraid." She ripped at me with shadows, faster than a whip, and my shirt was torn open by the claws. My chest stung, and blood soaked the tatters. Darquesse had a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, that was interesting. Care for me to emulate the process?" She slashed at me again, and this time I roared in pain, my thighs being sliced by shadows. Tihana watched, silent and unmoving. I'd like to think this was her knowing I had to do this, but more than likely, it's her hoping I get killed. Darquesse crinkled her eyebrows.

"So... strange." She clawed at my back this time, and I fell to my knees, my shirt and jeans soaked in my own blood. Darquesse had a painful expression on her face.

"No! You can't! You fiendish, clever boy!" Her face changed to one of a scared but defiant girl. Valkyie. "Go, leave me alone!" She screamed in pain, and Darquesse was back. "Silly girl, don't you know what we could do?" She gave another cry of pain, and then Valkyrie was back. "You can hurt me! You can hurt everyone else! But don't you ever, EVER hurt my boyfriend!" And then she stood there, completely normal, hurt and frightened. I looked up at her.

"Valkyrie?" She nodded, and then began to cry silent tears. I clambered up, wincing as the cold air ripped through my wounds. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a deep hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."


	60. Chapter 59

Shadow Wolf - Tihana

A deep growl rose in my throat as I watched the two of them hug. "See, World-Breaker? I am mostly immune to magic." I advanced slowly, moving toward Tyrian and Valkyrie. "Now, little humans. Run, run, run, as fast as you can. I'm coming to get you." I leaped forward, to be rewarded with a loud squeal. Which teen it was from remained a mystery. I liked to think it was Valkyrie, although, knowing Tyrian...

They took off in the opposite direction, hand in hand. I bounded after them, so much slower then I normally run. My excuse for myself was I'd eaten recently. I know it was something else, but I literally could not bring myself to eat them. Valkyrie, maybe, but Tyrian? God, something was wrong with me. Something was definitely wrong with me. No werewolf protects humans. I gave a howl of frustration as the pair crossed my borders, turning once more into the trees, and going back home.

The rest of the night was quiet, peaceful. I transformed fairly quickly, and so got to spend the early hours of the morning hugging myself for warmth. Lucky me.


End file.
